That' s You
by kyumin0301
Summary: Cinta datang tanpa bisa diduga kapan dan kepada siapa. Cinta Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun bertepuk sebelah tangan namun siapa sangka suatu hari pria itu akan berbalik mencintainya. KyuMin/ GS/ OOC/ chap 10. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**That's You**

.

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Another cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun ah~ jaljaayo ^^**

**.**

Sender:

Lee Sungmin

* * *

Seorang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu segera meletakan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja setelah membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya dari gadis paling menjengkelkan –menurut Kyuhyun.

Buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya pun kini ditutupnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas pesan singkat tersebut. Memang bukan sesuatu yang aneh, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membalas apabila pesan itu tidak penting untuknya. Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan Sungmin. Setiap hari, gadis itu akan senantiasa mengiriminya pesan yang isinya hampir sama. Menjengkelkan bukan?

Kyuhyun memang bukan termasuk pria tampan di sekolahnya walaupun dia dianugerahi kulit putih dan tubuh yang termasuk tinggi, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya populer di sekolahnya. Kebanyakan dari temannya hanya memandangnya sebagai pria jenius dengan IQ di atas rata-rata, berbeda dengan gadis bernama Sungmin yang secara terang-terangan mengejar cinta Kyuhyun. Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih tampan dari siapapun tapi ya seperti yang kita tau, cinta Sungmin bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kyuhyun hidup bersama kedua orangtua dan adik perempuannya. Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga yang kaya raya seperti teman-temannya di sekolah. Ayahnya hanya seorang karyawan biasa pada sebuah perusahaan proyek. Ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga dan adiknya yang bernama Taemin kini masih duduk di bangku sekolah lanjutan tingkat kedua.

Nasib Kyuhyun sungguh beruntung dapat bersekolah di sekolah unggulan. Berkat otak jeniusnyalah Kyuhyun bisa menuntut ilmu disana. Bahkan berkat kecerdasannya, Kyuhyun membawa nama baik sekolahnya pada olimpiade matematika dan mendapat juara pertama dalam olimpiade tersebut. Benar-benar prestasi yang membanggakan.

Kyuhyun tidak mau membabani keluarganya lebih banyak lagi. Kyuhyun sangat mengerti dengan perekonomian keluarganya, karena itulah yang dipikirkannya hanyalah belajar agar dia bisa menjadi lulusan terbaik agar mudah untuk ke depannya. Sekolahnya adalah sekolah bergengsi dan bukan tidak mungkin banyak instansi-insatansi yang memberikan beasiswa kepada siswa berprestasi untuk meneruskan ke perguruan tinggi dan itulah tujuan Kyuhyun untuk saat ini.

.

ooOoo

.

"Kyuhyun ah, annyeong" Sapa seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disebelah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tanpa balas menyapa, Kyuhyun segera berbelok dan masuk ke kelasnya sedangkan gadis itu hanya mnghela nafasnya.

"Selalu saja seperti itu" Gerutu gadis itu.

Lee Sungmin –nama gadis itu- kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang terletak tiga kelas setelah kelas Kyuhyun. Otaknya yang tidak terlalu cerdas membuatnya tidak pernah berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali Kyuhyun bersikap dingin padanya. Hampir setiap hari bahkan setiap saat Kyuhyun akan memperlakukannya seperti kuman yang tidak terlihat. Menyebalkan? Tentu saja. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sungmin. Gadis itu masih senantiasa mengikuti Kyuhyun walaupun sudah tak terhitung dia ditolak atau bahkan dibentak.

Pernah suatu hari, Sungmin menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun dan tentu saja Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan lantang saat itu. Bukannya menangis karena telah ditolak, keesokan harinya Sungmin kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun melangkah seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun pun lelah untuk membentaknya dan mengabaikannya.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Para siswa pun mulai berhamburan keluar. Hanya beberapa siswa di kelas Sungmin yang masih berada di dalam termasuk Sungmin dan teman sebangkunya, Lee Hyukjae.

Sungmin dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna pink dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kau membawa bekal, Min?" Tanya Hyuk dengan tatapan mengincar dan tangannyapun mencoba untuk membuka tutup kotak bekal tersebut. Namun dengan cepat Sungmin memukul tangan Hyuk sebelum hal itu terlaksana, membuat Hyuk meringis sambil mengelus tangannya yang malang.

"Ini untuk Kyuhyun, Hyuk" bentak Sungmin sambil merapikan kembali kotak bekalnya.

"Kau ini. Selalu saja Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Apa kau tidak lelah mengejarnya seperti itu? Masih banyak pria lain yang bisa kau dapatkan, Min. Lagi pula apa bagusnya Cho Kyuhyun itu? dia tidak tampan" Sebal Hyuk. Demi Tuhan Hyuk sudah bosan dengan perilaku Sungmin. Huh, seakan pria di dunia ini hanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu tentang Kyuhyun. Lebih baik kau diam disini menunggu Donghae tercintamu itu datang dan aku akan pergi ke kelas Kyuhyun. Annyeong"

Sungmin mulai melangkah sambil membawa bekalnya dan berjalan dengan senyuman yang tidak henti-hentinya tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Sesampainya di depan kelas Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera masuk tanpa mempedulikan tatapan siswa yang memandangnya aneh. Oh siapa yang tidak mengenal Lee Sungmin si gadis dari kelas E yang selalu mengejar cinta Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas A.

Walalupun aura mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul saat Sungmin mulai memasuki kelas yang dihuni oleh siswa-siswa pintar dan jenius sejenis kyuhyun, namun Sungmin tidak gentar dan terus berjalan menuju meja Kyuhyun dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong di samping pria itu.

"Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau tidak makan siang di kantin karena kau sedang menabung untuk ulang tahun Taemin kan? Karena itu, aku membawa bekal untukmu. Cha!" Sungmin membuka bekal tersebut dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Matanya memandang malas ke arah kotak pink tersebut dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak bekal.

"K-kau membawa bekal?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku memang sedang menabung karena itu aku membawa bekal dari rumah. Aku juga butuh makan. Apa kau pikir aku akan menahan rasa laparku begitu saja? Jangan bodoh Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka bekalnya.

Sungmin masih diam di tempatnya dan terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Untuk apa kau masih disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang tersadar pun segera mengambil bekalnya. "Aku akan memakan bekalku disini. Bersamamu" Jawab Sungmin dan langsung memakan bekalnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun padanya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sungmin terlihat sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari kelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya karena itu dia langsung berlari setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dia tidak mau ditinggal Kyuhyun seperti beberapa hari lalu.

"Kyuhyun ah~!" Teriak Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun kelauar dari kelasnya.

Sambil memutar matanya malas, Kyuhyun mengabaikan Sungmin dan terus meninggalkan gadis itu. Dengan setengah berlari, Sungmin mengajar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ah~, hari ini aku pulang bersamamu ya? Aku ingin kerumahmu ya ya ya?" Tanya Sungmin setengah memohon. Memang bukan hal yang aneh Sungmin datang ke rumah Kyuhyun. Sejak Sungmin tahu dimana rumah Kyuhyun, gadis itu sering sekali datang. Bahkan keluarganya sudah sangat mengenal Sungmin dan mereka menyukai Sungmin terutama sang adik.

"Hari ini aku akan mengejar les" Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan ke rumahmu sendiri" Putus Sungmin mau tak mau.

Sungmin memang tahu Kyuhyun sering mengajar les privat, kira-kira tiga kali dalam seminggu. Pendapatannya memang lumayan untuk membantu keluarganya. Tapi, Sungmin tidak tahu kalau hari ini pria itu ada jadwal mengajar.

'Ah, kenapa dia harus ada jadwal sih hari ini? Gagal sudah. Huh' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Sapa Sungmin saat Ibu Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sungmin ah~, Ayo masuk. Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak kesini? Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun sambil mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

"Ne, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali tugas sekolah bibi. Oh iya, ini untuk paman dan bibi" Sungmin menyerahkan sekantung buah-buahan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin saat datang ke rumah Kyuhyun tidak dengan kosong. Bukan maksud Sungmin ingin mencari muka atau apa, gadis itu hanya senang melakukannya.

"Onni datang?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne. Taemin ah~, hari ini, aku mau mengajakmu menginap dirumahku. Kau mau tidak?" Tanya Sungmin antusias. Taemin terlihat berpikir.

"Tentu saja aku mau" Jawab Taemin. Sungmin pun tersenyum senang. Bagaimanapun akan menyenangkan menghabiskan malam bersama Taemin, lagi pula besok weekend.

Dua orang gadis cantik terlihat sedang berbaring di tempat tidur besar berwarna pink dengan masker di wajah keduanya. Mereka tampak menikmati kegiatan mereka. Setibanya di rumah Sungmin, mereka –Sungmin dan Taemin- langsung berendam di air hangat dan setelah itu melakukan perawatan, seperti menghias kuku-kuku bersama dan memaskeri wajah mereka agar lebih terlihat segar.

"Aku sangat suka melakukan ini dengan Onni" Ucap Taemin. "Itulah mengapa aku sangat menginginkan mempunyai kakak perempuan. Sangat mengasyikan bisa melakukan hal ini setiap saat. Tidak seperti Oppa"

"Wae? Oppamu kan pintar. Bukankah enak mempunyai seorang kakak yang pintar dan aku lihat oppamu sangat sayang padamu Taemin ah~" Ucap Sungmin bermaksud membela Kyuhyun. memnag benar, Kyuhyun sangat menyanyangi adik perempuannya ini. Sungmin bisa merasakannya tanpa perlu Kyuhyun mengatakannya.

"Tapi dia sangat kaku dan membosankan, yang dilakukannya hanya belajar dan apabila ada waktu luang dia akan pergi ke game center untuk bermain games bodohnya itu. Setiap hari dia juga hanya menyuruhku untuk belajar dan belajar. Mau aku belajar 24 jam, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi otaknya itu" Sebal Taemin.

"Setidaknya oppamu masih memperhatikanmu" Gumam Sungmin.

"Onni, sepertinya masker ini sudah bisa kita lepas" Ujar Taemin.

"Benar juga. Baiklah kita lepas maskernya"

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju meja rias dan melepas maskernya masing-masing. Pandangan Taemin berhenti saat sesuatu mulai menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah foto yang terpasang di dalam pigura berwarna coklat. Disana terdapat foto dua orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil yang sangat cantik diantara keduanya. Taemin tersenyum.

'Gadis kecil itu pasti Sungmin Onni dan dua orang itu pasti kedua orang tua Sungmin Onni' Batin Taemin.

"Onni, aku sudah dua kali menginap disini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat orangtua Onni?" Tanya Taemin penasaran. Sudah dua kali Taemin berkunjung kesini tapi, orangtua Sungmin tidak pernah ada dirumah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Taemin, Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan ikut memandang foto yang terpajang di dekat meja riasnya.

"Mereka masih di luar negeri" Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa mereka belum pulang juga? Wah pasti orangtua Onni sangat sibuk" Taemin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti dengan keadaan orangtua Sungmin.

"Ne. Mereka pasti sangat sibuk" Gumam Sungmin membenarkan perkataan Taemin.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang" Ajak Sungmin. Mereka pun kembali berbaring di ranjang besar itu dengan selimut yang sudah menutupi tubuh mereka. Dimatikannya lampu kamar dan mereka bersiap untuk tidur.

.

ooOoo

.

**TING TONG**

.

Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Diseretnya kaki-kakinya menuju pintu rumah. Masih dengan setengah terpejam, Sungmin membuka pintu. Dilihatnya seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu. Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat menemukan wajah Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"K-Kyu hyun?"

"Aku kesini untuk menjemput Taemin" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya.

"Masuklah dulu. Taemin masih tidur" Ajak Sungmin. kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin masuk. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh sudut rumah berbentuk apartemen ini, terdapat tiga kamar, besar dan mewah. Kyuhyun sangat tahu, yang tinggal disini adalah para orang-orang kaya. Tidak aneh Sungmin tinggal disini karena gadis itu termasuk dari keluarga kaya.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan bangunkan Taemin"

"Gadis macam apa kalian yang bangun di jam segini?" Decak Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat ke arah jam dinding dan benar saja, ini sudah jam setengah sebelas. Sungmin tersenyum malu ke arah Kyuhyun dan segera melesakkan dirinya ke dalam kamar.

.

.

Mereka bertiga terlihat mengelilingi meja makan yang diatasnya sudah tersedia makanan khas delivery. Bangun terlalu siang dan membuat kedua gadis ini sarapan di jam makan siang bahkan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kedua gadis di dekat mereka ini terlalu mirip. Kyuhyun bahkan mulai sanksi siapa sebenarnya kakaknya Taemin, dirinya atau Sungmin?

"Oppa, kenapa kau terus melihat kami?" Pertanyaan Taemin membuat Sungmin ikutan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kalian hanya terlalu mirip. Kebiasaan buruk kalian benar-benar serupa. Hya... Taemin ah~ siapa sebenarnya kakakmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Aku lebih suka kalau Sungmin Onni bisa menjadi kakakku" Jawabnya santai.

"Uhuk...uhukk...uhukkk" Sungmin yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba saja terbatuk karena terkejut. Dalam otak Sungmin, dia memikirkan sebuah pernikahan dengan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh seperti itu?" Pertanyaan tajam Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin dari imajinasi liarnya.

"A—aniyo" Gugup Sungmin.

Mereka pun kembali menyantap makanan yang masih tersisa. Sesekali Sungmin masih terlihat tersenyum sendiri. Oh bahkan khayalannya kini itu sepertinya masih berlanjut di otak Sungmin.

.

.

Sepulangnya Taemin dan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutuskan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Disinilah dia berada sekarang, berdiri di sela-sela rak tinggi memilih beberapa produk masakan sebelum menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

Sungmin termasuk orang yang sangat selektif saat memilih produk masakan terutama untuk dirinya sendiri, gadis itu sangat menjunjung tinggi makanan sehat dan bergizi karena itu perlu waktu yang sedikit lama untuk dia memutuskan.

"Ah, sepertinya yang ini saja" Sungmin pun menaruh beberapa kaleng tuna ke dalam keranjangnya.

Dia pun mendorong kembali keranjang trolinya dan berniat untuk membayar belanjaannya di kasir namun, perhatiannya tiba-tiba berhenti pada deretan barang-barang elektronik. Dia pun berbelok menuju tempat tersebut, matanya mengedar ke dalam sebuah etalase yang di dalamnya berjejer psp-psp dengan berbagai merek.

"Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau menerima pemberianku" Gumam Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sungmin ingin sekali memberikan Kyuhyun sesuatu, tapi Sungmin yakin 100% pria itu akan menolaknya.

"Padahal yang itu bagus. Cocok sekali untuk Kyuhyun" Gumam Sungmin lagi.

"Lee Sungmin ssi~" Panggil seseorang. Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Sungmin pun menoleh ke arah orang tersebut.

Seorang pria sudah berdiri di samping Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Pria ini sangat tidak asing bagi Sungmin karena mereka berada di satu sekolah yang sama.

"Choi Siwon ssi~"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Annyeong!**

**Aku ga tau deh mau ngomong apa di kambek kali ini. Adakah yang menunggu? Tidak?**

**Cerita ff ini sedikit pasaran, sebenernya ga niat di publish tapi ya buat mengisi waktu luang selama libur kuliah, gapapa deh ya akhirnya di posting aja.**

**Ff ini juga kayaknya ga bakal panjang**

**Maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Sudah lama ga bikin ff membuat daya imajinasi author menurun *bow***

**Kesalahan pengetikan dan pengejaan. Mohon dimaafkan...**

.

**if you wanna know about me, you can follow my twitter : wantifishy**

**or follow my line : wantifishy**

**you can also visit my blog : kyuminisours . wp . com**

**KHAMSAHAMNIDA**

.

.

.

**I ****need so many review for support this fanfict**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's You**

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Another cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

"Lee Sungmin ssi~"

"Choi Siwon ssi~"

Choi Siwon adalah teman sekolah Sungmin namun berbeda kelas. Dengan otaknya yang juga pintar, pria itu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon merupakan siswa yang paling populer di sekolahnya. Memiliki wajah tampan, otak yang juga pintar serta kelebihan materi membuat siswi-siswi tertarik padanya. Siwon termasuk pria yang ramah pada siapapun. Dia selalu tersenyum saat orang menyapanya memarkan kedua dimples yang dimilikinya dan membuatnya menjadi semakin tampan –menurut para penggemarnya—

"Apa kau berniat membeli psp?" Tanyanya

"Aniyo, aku hanya melihatnya saja lagi pula aku tidak mahir bermain games. Jadi untuk apa aku membelinya" Jawab Sungmin dengan cengiran khasnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku baru saja membeli beberapa kaleng soda dan melihatmu disini, jadi aku menghampirimu" Jawab Siwon.

Sungmin memutar matanya bingung, setahu Sungmin hubungannya dengan Siwon tidak seakrab itu. Mereka hanya saling mengenal saja bahkan mereka tidak pernah saling berbincang sebelumnya. Oke, sebenarnya mereka pernah berbincang tapi hanya urusan sekolah waktu itu. Mungkin tidak akan aneh kalau Siwon melihatnya dan kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa menghampirinya. Oh ayolah, mereka bukan teman dekat.

"Apa kau mau membayar belanjaanmu itu?" Tanya Siwon sambil melirik ke arah troli Sungmin.

"Ne. Apa kau juga akan membayar belanjaanmu? Kita bayar bersama saja, belanjaanmu hanya sedikit"

"Oke"

Siwon pun menaruh keranjangnya di troli Sungmin dan tanpa diperintah langsung mendorong troli itu menuju kasir.

.

.

Setelah membayarnya, Siwon pun membantu Sungmin membawa belanjaannya menuju taksi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku antar?" Tanya Siwon. Siwon memang menawarkan Sungmin untuk diantar, tapi Sungmin cukup tahu diri. Dirinya dan Siwon bukanlah teman dekat, apa haknya merepotkan Siwon secara berlebihan. Sudah untung dia dibantu membawa kantung-kantung belanjaan ini.

"Tidak. Terima kasih sudah membantuku Siwon ssi~" Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu"

"Ne. Aku pergi dulu Siwon ssi~. Annyeonghaseyo"

"Annyeonghaseyo"

.

ooOoo

.

**One week later**

**.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuh toko. Pandangannya mengedar mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk hadiah ulang tahun Taemin. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Taemin. Sudah banyak toko yang dikunjunginya hari ini, tapi gadis itu belum juga menemukan hadiah yang pas untuk diberikannya kepada Taemin.

Sambil mengetukan jarinya di atas etalase toko, Sungmin memilih beberapa barang untuk hadiahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, apa aku memberikan ini saja ya?" Pikirnya.

"Permisi. Aku ingin membeli yang ini satu paket" Putus Sungmin kemudian.

"Baiklah. Ditunggu sebentar" Sang pelayan itu pun mengambil barang yang dibeli Sungmin untuk dibungkusnya.

.

**Drtt... drtt...**

.

Ponsel di saku mantel Sungmin bergetar. Dengan cepat gadis itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Ne, Taemin ah~"

"**Onni jadi datang ke acarku kan?"**

"Ne. Sebentar lagi aku kesana. Gidaryo" Sungmin pun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Ini nona. Silahkan membayar di kasir" Ucap sang pelayan.

"Ne"

.

.

Setengah berlari Sungmin memasuki sebuah cafe. Disana sudah ada Taemin dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Sungmin pun mengambil duduk di sebelah Taemin.

"Maaf aku telat" Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku kira Onni tidak datang"

"Aku—"

"Sudah mulai saja acaranya sekarang" Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ani. Aku masih menunggu temanku" Tolak Taemin.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau mengundang temanmu. Siapa dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Taemin tampak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Dia—"

"Annyeonghaseyo! Maaf aku terlambat" Seorang pria terlihat membungkuk hormat di samping meja mereka.

"Minho Seonbae, duduklah" Ucap Taemin dengan nada semangatnya. Oh ada apa dengan uri Taemini?

Sungmin tersenyum ramah pada sosok Minho yang duduk tepat di depannya berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kini malah membuang pandangannya ke arah luar cafe.

"Seonbae, kenalkan dia oppaku namanya Cho Kyuhyun dan ini adalah Sungmin Onni, teman oppaku"

"Annyeonghaseyo. Choi Minho imnida" Sapa Minho sekali lagi.

"Annyeong" Balas Sungmin

"Kita mulai saja acaranya" Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

.

_Saengil chuka hamnida_

_Saengil chuka hamnida_

_Saranghaneun oori Taemin_

_Saengil chuka hamnida_

_._

Tepukan tangan mengiringi nyanyian ulang tahun tersebut. Taemin meniup lilin kecil yang menyala di atas sebuah cake hingga meredup. Mereka bertiga tampak saling melempar senyum bahagia sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menepuk tangan seadanya, tampak malas berada di acara seperti ini.

"Ini untukmu Taemin ah~" Minho memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Taemin tampak antusias dan langsung membukanya. Sebuah tas cantik berwarna coklat dikeluarkannya dari dalam kotak. Taemin tampak sangat menyukai hadiah dari Minho.

"Gomawo Minho Seonbae"

Sungmin juga teringat dengan hadiahnya, dia pun memberikannya kepada Taemin.

"Maaf Taemin, hadiahnya tidak dibungkus" Ucap Sungmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas karton dengan lambang brand di permukaannya. Dengan cepat Taemin mengambil hadiah dari tangan Sungmin itu.

"Onni, gomawo" Ujar Taemin senang masih sambil membuka tas karton itu. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum , dia sangat tahu Taemin pasti akan menyukai hadiahnya.

"YA! Lee Sungmin! Apa kau sudah gila memberikan hadiah alat make up seperti itu? Kau pikir berapa usia Taemin, hah?" Bentak Kyuhyun. Pria itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin menghadiahkan adiknya yang masih kecil seperangkat alat make up mahal?

"Ta—tapi itu memang untuk anak remaja seusia Taemin" Jawab Sungmin ragu. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi adiknya, jadi kalau ada hal yang tidak sesuai mengenai Taemin, pria yang biasanya berwajah datar bisa sangat mengerikan karena marah.

"Iya oppa, semua temanku di sekolah juga banyak yang mempunyai alat make up sendiri. Aku juga sudah lama ingin membelinya tapi ternyata harganya tidak murah. Jadi bagus kan kalau Sungmin Onni memberikanku ini" Ujar Taemun setengah berteriak sambil menunjukan alat make up barunya.

"Ada apa dengan anak jaman sekarang?" Gerutu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Oppa sendiri tidak memberikanku hadiah apa-apa" Marah Taemin. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun sampai sekarang memang belum memberikannya hadiah. Jadi untuk apa dia meremehkan hadiah dari orang lain untuknya?

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Dengan santai, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas ransel yang dibawanya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan Taemin.

Tangan mungil Taemin terulur untuk membuka kotak berwarna biru itu. Mata Taemin sontak berbinar saat melihat hadiah yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Oppa ini— bagaimana kau tahu aku menginginkan ini?" Tanya Taemin. Mata taemin mulai berembun.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah lama menginginkan sepatu itu. jadi, Aku memberikannya untukmu" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, gomawo" Taemin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Gadis kecil itu tidak menyangka kakaknya akan memberikan sepatu yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Hampir setiap hari Taemin pergi ke toko itu untuk memastikan sepatu itu belum terjual. Harga sepatu itu sangat mahal karena itu Taemin terus menabung. Sedikit kecewa saat melihat sepatu itu sudah tidak lagi terpajang di toko kemarin. Apa saat itu sang kakaklah yang membelinya?

.

.

Acara itu berlanjut dengan makan-makan. Mereka tampak saling berbincang, walau Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Kakakku juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, Sungmin noona" Ucap Minho disela acara makannya.

"Benarkah? Siapa kakakmu? Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya"

"Choi Siwon. Apa noona mengenalnya?" Seketika Sungmin menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Minho dengan seksama membuat Minho sedikit risih.

"Wow, kalian memang mirip. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya?" Ujar Sungmin setengah takjub. "Aku tidak terlalu mengenal kakakmu karena dia sekelas dengan Kyuhyun" Lanjut Sungmin.

"Noona tidak dekat dengan Siwon hyung? Tapi, kenapa aku pernah mendengar hyung membicarkan noona ya? Apa nama Lee Sungmin banyak disekolah noona?" Pertanyaan Minho membuat Sungmin terkejut. Setahunya tidak ada lagi nama Sungmin di sekolahnya. Tapi, untuk apa Siwon membicarakan tentangnya?

"Entahlah" Jawab Sungmin ragu. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang masih tampak diam sambil menikmati acara makannya yang tidak terusik.

.

ooOoo

.

Suasana sebuah kelas sangat ramai, para siswa tampak asik berbincang satu sama lain tidak terkecuali Sungmin dan Hyuk yang masih terlihat mengobrol dengan diselingi tawa renyah. Seorang guru yang merupakan wali kelas mereka masuk dan seketika semuanya kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Hari ini, ibu akan memutuskan siapa yang akan mewakili kelas kita untuk acara pertunjukan sekolah dua bulan lagi" Ucap sang guru. Semua tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Pertunjukan sekolah adalah acara yang diadakan setahun sekali. Setiap kelas diwajibkan mengirimkan perwakilannya pada acara tersebut. Di acara itu para siswa dituntut untuk mempertunjukan bakat mereka pada bidang seni seperti menyanyi ,menari atau bermain musik.

"Perwakilan dari kelas 3E adalah Lee Sungmin. Ibu beserta beberapa teman kalian sudah setuju dengan keputusan ini" Putus sang guru.

Semua siswa bertepuk tangan dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Sungmin. Sungmin masih tampak melongo tak percaya, dia melirik Hyuk yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Lee Hyukjae, apa kau tidak mengirim cd pendaftaran itu kepada seonsaengnim?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap wajah polos teman sebangkunya.

"Maaf Sungmin ah~, aku tidak memberikannya karena pada hari itu aku ada lomba dance dengan Donghae" Jawab Hyuk dengan cengirannya membuat Sungmin ingin memukul kepala gadis itu.

Sungmin bukan tidak tahu, dikelasnya memang tidak ada yang semangat untuk mengikuti pertunjukan semacam itu termasuk dirinya walaupun sebenarnya Sungmin sangat ahli dalam hal menari, tidak jauh dari keahlian menari Hyuk. Tapi, Sungmin juga tidak percaya diri kalau dilihat oleh banyak orang karena acara ini termasuk acara terbesar di sekolahnya.

Kenapa bisa Sungmin yang terpilih?

Oh, sungguh Sungmin ingin memukul Hyuk sekarang juga pasalnya gadis ber-gummy smile itu yang mengajaknya untuk ikut mendaftar dan Hyuk bilang bahwa dirinya sudah mendaftar, karena hal itu Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk ikut mendaftar juga. Bukankah bagus kalau mereka bisa menari berdua? Pikirnya saat itu. Tapi, ternyata Hyuk sudah mempunyai rencana lain. Hyuk sangat tahu jika kelasnya akan memilihnya untuk pertunjukan itu, jadi sebisa mungkin Hyuk mencari penggantinya. Dia ada perlomabaan menari di hari yang sama dengan Donghae dan tidak mungkin dibatalakan. Dan Sungminlah yang cocok menjadi penggantinya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Min. Kemampuan menarimu juga baik" Ujar Hyuk menyemangati.

"Tapi kenapa kau menipuku?"

"Kau tidak mungkin mendaftar kalau aku tidak berbohong. Maafkan aku, Min. Tapi perlombaan itu memang tidak bisa dibatalkan" Ucap Hyuk setengah memelas.

"Tapi aku ragu kalau harus tampil sendiri. Kalau denganmu kan aku bisa sedikit tenang"

"Kau pasti lebih menakjubkan kalau sendiri. Aku percaya padamu, Min" Sungmin hanya menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Mau bagaimanapun keputusan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan, semua teman sekelasnya mungkin akan membencinya kalau dia mengundurkan diri sekarang.

"Lee Sungmin, setelah pulang sekolah kau harus datang ke ruang kesenian untuk memulai latihanmu" Ucap sang guru.

"Ne, Kim Seonsaengnim"

.

.

Sungmin tampak berdiri di depan ruang kesenian. Gadis itu tampak ragu untuk masuk. Berkali-kali tangannya menyentuh hendel pintu namun ditariknya kembali.

"Kau tidak boleh mundur Lee Sungmin. Fighting!" Ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Dibukanya pintu besar itu perlahan, semua mata sontak mengarah kepadanya. Ternyata, ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan para siswa yang terpilih untuk mewakili kelasnya masing-masing.

Sungmin tampak kikuk memasuki ruangan. Sambil membungkuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya, Sungmin menduduki salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Pandangannya mengedar ke semua siswa yang sekarang ini tampak serius mendengar instruksi di depan. Banyak dari siswa-siswa tersebut sudah diketahui kemampuannya, membuat nyali Sungmin menciut.

Mata Sungmin membulat saat pandangannya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Tampak santai walaupun matanya fokus menatap guru kesenian yang sedang berbicara. Hati Sungmin mencelos saat melihat Kyuhyun berbicara sambil tersenyum dengan wanita yang duduk disebelahnya – Seohyun atau Seo Joohyun.

Gadis bernama Seohyun itu tampak santai melingkarkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Dan ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak bisanya dia begitu santai dengan wanita. Kyuhyun membiarkan tangan wanita itu melingkar disana?

"Sekarang kita mulai saja latihannya. Untuk yang pertama— dari kelas 3A, Kyuhyun dan Seohyun silahkan maju ke depan" Ucap Han seonsaengnim.

Mereka berdua pun maju ke depan. Han seonsaengnim tampak melihat sebuah kertas dan kemudian mempersilahkan keduanya untuk memulai.

Suara musik mulai menguar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun mulai bernyanyi. Lagu berjudul way back into love dibawakan begitu apik oleh keduanya. Sungmin bahkan baru tahu kalau suara Kyuhyun benar-benar bagus dan merdu.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan keduanya bernyanyi. Di akhir lagu, Sungmin kembali menjerit dalam hati saat melihat tangan Seohyun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. Apa mereka sedekat itu di kelas? Pikir Sungmin.

.

.

Satu-persatu memperlihatkan bakat yang akan ditampilkan pada acara pertunjukan sekolah. Tidak terasa nama Sungmin pun dipanggil. Sambil menghela napasnya— yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya—Sungmin berjalan ke depan.

Han Seonsaengnim melihat catatan milik Sungmin dan segera mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk memulai. Suara musik dari lagu 'one in a million' milik Neyo mulai terdengar. Sungmin memejamkan matanya singkat dan mulai untuk meliukkan badannya sesuai irama.

Gerakan-gerakan lentur Sungmin membuat semua orang disana sedikit tercengang. Mereka tidak percaya jika kemampuan menari Sungmin begitu menakjubkan, yang mereka tahu hanyalah Sungmin yang kegiatannya hanya megekori Kyuhyun kemana-mana.

Tepukan tangan mengiringi akhir tarian Sungmin. Semua pandangan kagum mengarah padanya dan membuatnya bernapas lega. Setidaknya dia memang pantas untuk mengikuti pertunjukan itu.

"Kau menari dengan sangat baik Lee Sungmin" Ucap Han Seonsaengnim sambil tersenyum, membuat wanita pertengahan 30an itu tampak lebih cantik.

"Khamsahamnida" Balas Sungmin.

Pandangan Sungmin mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Untuk sepersekian detik mata mereka bertemu sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas kontak mata mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum. 'Apa penampilanku bagus, Cho Kyuhyun?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

.

ooOoo

.

Dua kali dalam seminggu para peserta yang akan tampil di acara pertunjukan sekolah diharuskan untuk mengikuti latihan bersama sepulang sekolah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin senang. Bahkan gadis itu sekarang tidak menyesal sudah terpilih untuk mewakili kelasnya. Disini, dia bisa dengan leluasa berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Walau sedikit menyebalkan, karena nyatanya Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan partner duetnya seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun dan Seohhyun terlihat sedang berlatih vocal bersama dengan siswa yang juga akan menyanyi di acara tersebut. Dari kejauhan, Sungmin dapat melihat keduanya berinteraksi dengan santai. Sikap Kyuhyun pada gadis itu sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa terus tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Tapi, kenapa pria itu selalu dingin saat bersama Sungmin?

'Kenapa kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padaku, Kyuhyun ah~?' Batin Sungmin.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! PERHATIKAN DEPAN!" Teriakan sang pelatih membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget dan buru-buru membalikan wajahnya ke depan.

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya dan meminta maaf. Rasanya sangat malu diteriaki, apalagi suara sang pelatih sangat keras membuat para siswa yang sedang berlatih vocal ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

Sungmin pun mencoba fokus memperhatikan temannya yang sedang menari di depan walau matanya sesekali melirik ke arah sekumpulan siswa yang sedang berlatih vocal di ujung sana. Masih sama seperti beberapa menit lalu, Kyuhyun dan Seohyun masih asik berbincang dan berlatih bersama.

.

.

Diberikan waktu selama lima belas menit untuk istirahat. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sungmin. Dengan cepat, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kyuhyun dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca kertas partitur.

"Kyuhyun ah~" Panggil Sungmin pelan. Namun Kyuhyun masih diam.

"Kyuhyun ah~" Panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Hmm?" Hanya dehaman sebagai balasan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kyuhyun ah~?" Mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya lagi, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memukul wanita disebelahnya ini tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bukan image Kyuhyun memukul wanita.

"Diamlah Lee Sungmin. Jangan mengganggu" Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini" Ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan satu botol air mineral yang masih tersegel.

"Tidak perlu. Untukmu saja" Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Ini untukmu" Sungmin pun menyodorkan kembali botol itu.

"Baiklah, aku ambil minuman ini tapi kau harus kembali ke tempatmu. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun mengambil botol itu dan menaruhnya disebelahnya.

Walau berat hati, Sungmin menyeret kakinya kembali ke tempatnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih setia membaca kertas partiturnya tanpa menyentuh botol itu sedikitpun. Sungmin mendesah kecewa.

Pintu ruangan kesenian terbuka bersamaan dengan masuknya sosok gadis cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Seohyun. Gadis itu pun langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, tempat dimana Sungmin duduk tadi.

Kyuhyun tampak menoleh sambil tersenyum saat Seohyun duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari tempatnya saat ini.

Air mata Sungmin hampir jatuh saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil minuman pemberiannya dan menyerahkannya pada Seohyun. Seohyun pun menerima minuman itu, membuka segel beserta tutupnya dan meminumnya. Mungkin ini adalah hal sepele, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan bagi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ah~" Lirih Sungmin

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N**

**Mirip itazurana kiss ya? Cuma awalnya kok, selebihnya beda pasti.**

**Chap ini sampe sini dulu aja ya.**

**See you next chap**

**Bye bye.. annyeong!**

.

**Thanks to:**

**Zoldyk****, ****Love Clouds****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****mayasiwonest****.****everlastingfriends****, ****is0live89****, ****Hyugi Lee****, ****Rianti4290****, ****kwiyoming****, ****chiikyumin****, ****Chan****.****can****, ****lovegood cherry****, ****dessykyumin****, ****kyuminnnnnn****, ****ay kyuminJOYer****, ****ChoHuiChan****, ****BoPeepBoPeep137****, ****Kyurin Minnie****, ****chabluebilubilu****, ****cho minyu****, ****Ayu Fitria II****, and guests.**

.

.

**Review... Review... Review**

**klik**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's You**

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Another cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

**Chapter 3**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Matahari sudah bertengger dengan gagahnya di ufuk Timur, sinarnya pun memancar hangat bagi siapapun yang berjalan di bawahnya. Hari ini terlihat begitu cerah, namun hal itu tidak bisa dinikmati oleh gadis cantik bernama Sungmin. Terlalu lama di depan cermin membuatnya lupa waktu, sampai akhirnya dia sadar kedatangan busnya tinggal lima menit lagi.

Dengan setengah berlari, Sungmin menuju halte bus. Untung saja dia bisa tiba tepat waktu. Dengan cepat gadis itu masuk ke dalam bus bersama dengan beberapa penumpang lainnya, mengambil duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela.

Tidak berapa lama bus itu berhenti untuk menaikkan penumpang di halte berikutnya. Seorang pria jangkung berseragam dengan earphone ditelinganya masuk ke dalam bus dan langsung duduk di bangku tengah. Sungmin tersenyum dan langsung pindah tempat duduk tepat di belakang pria itu.

"Kyuhyun ah~" Panggil Sungmin sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Pria yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu pun tampak tidak menggubris panggilan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ah~" Panggil Sungmin sekali lagi dengan tepukan yang lebih keras. Berhasil. Kyuhyun tampak melepas earphonenya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Diamlah Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun. Walaupun disampaikan dengan nada bicara yang terlampau datar tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu mengancam.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu" Cicit Sungmin pelan dan tentu saja tidak dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun, karena pria itu sudah memakai kembali earphonenya. Sungmin hanya dapat mendesah kecewa.

'Selalu saja dia bersikap seperti itu' Jerit Sungmin dalam hati

.

.

Setibanya di sekolah, Sungmin terus berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Punggung Kyuhyun terasa menariknya untuk memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Tidak tidak. Sungmin tidak mungkin melakukan itu disini. Kyuhyun pasti akan marah padanya.

**Duk**

Tubuh Kyuhyun berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin yang berjalan dibelakang menubruknya. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut ketika wajah Kyuhyun berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam membuat Sungmin menyadari posisinya saat ini. tanpa diperintah, Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Aku—tadi hanya tidak memperhatikan jalan" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sambil meminta maaf. Tanpa mengindahkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil terus menunduk. Sesekali gadis itu terlihat memukul kepalnya sendiri. Ah kejadian tadi rasanya begitu memalukan, pasti Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggapnya bodoh saat ini.

"Lee Sungmin" Panggilan seseorang membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya pria tinggi sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Siwon ssi~ Annyeonghaseyo" Sapa Sungmin.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Apa kau baru sampai?" Tanyanya. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku harus masuk kelas" Ucap Sungmin

"Ne, masuklah. Aku juga harus masuk kelas"

.

ooOoo

.

Hari pertunjukan tinggal menghitung hari. Para siswa yang akan menampilkan bakat mereka pun berlatih dengan serius, kemampuan para siswa itu juga semakin hari semakin baik.

Sungmin pun berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan akhir-akhir ini gadis itu jarang sekali mengganggu Kyuhyun. Ya walaupun terkadang di sela jam latihan, Sungmin masih sering mencuri pandang ke arah para siswa yang sedang berlatih vocal. Tapi hanya sekedar itu. Sungmin benar-benar memperhatikan instruksi di depan dengan seksama. Semakin dekat waktu pertunjukan itu, semakin membuatnya gugup.

"Min, bagaimana latihanmu?" Tanya Hyuk. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk santai di kantin sekolah setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

"Aku melakukannya dengan baik— aku rasa" Jawab Sungmin. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah siap mengikuti kompetisi itu?"

"Ne. Aku dan Donghae sudah sangat siap. Kau sangat tahu, aku sudah berlatih cukup lama untuk kompetisi ini. Sayangnya, kau tidak bisa melihatku. Kenapa waktunya harus bersamaan dengan pertunjukan sekolah sih?" Gerutu Hyuk.

"Kalau waktunya tidak sama, pasti kau yang akan terpilih mewakili kelas" Ujar Sungmin.

"Kau benar, pasti anak-anak di kelas memilihku. Ah, apa mereka tidak punya semangat sedikit untuk mengikuti acara sekolah? ckck— yasudah Min, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas" Ajak Hyuk.

"Kau duluan saja Hyuk, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"

"Oke"

.

.

Sungmin hampir membuka kunci bilik kamar mandi untuk keluar sebelum dia mendengar dua orang gadis yang sedang berbincang dari arah luar bilik. Sungmin bukannya takut untuk keluar, tapi perbincangan dua gadis itu membuatnya lebih memilih untuk mencuri dengar.

"Kau tidak salah dengar? Maksudku— Cho Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, mereka memiliki hubungan?" Tanya salah seorang gadis kepada temannya. Sungmin pun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya sambil menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu.

"Kau kan lihat sendiri mereka datang ke sekolah bersama. Saat berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi, aku melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan rumah Seohyun. Apa kau pikir mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa?"

"Tapi bisa saja, Kyuhyun hanya—"

"Kau harus ingat, rumah Kyuhyun dan rumah Seohyun berjauhan. Untuk apa pria itu menjemput Seohyun kalau mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa?"

"Kau benar"

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun? Mereka menjalin hubungan?

Tidak—Sungmin tidak akan percaya sebelum dia mendengar langsung dari Kyuhyun. Bisa saja kan mereka berangkat bersama karena ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan bersama. Mereka belum tentu memiliki hubungan hanya karena mereka terlihat berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Setelah memastikan dua gadis itu sudah pergi, Sungmin segera keluar. Di sepanjang koridor, Sungmin mencoba untuk terus berpikir positif. Dia tidak akan mudah percaya gosip semacam itu, dia harus bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Harus.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Kyuhyun kini terlihat sedang berjalan kearahnya. Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan angin saat pria itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Kyuhyun ah~, tunggu!" Panggilan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Wae?"

"Apa benar tadi pagi kau—kau menjemput Sohyun di rumahnya?" Tanya Sungmin ragu. 'Aish, bodoh kau Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ya. Tidak ada salahnya kan aku menjemput kekasihku?"

"Ke—ke kasih?"

Dunia seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuhyun membuat paru-parunya kesulitan untuk menangkap oksigen yang begitu banyak disekalilingnya seperti ada tembok besar yang menghimpit dadanya saat ini. Seketika dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Benarkah? Benarkah yang Kyuhyun katakan itu? Dia dan Seohyun—sepasang kekasih?

"Kalau sudah tidak ada keperluan lain, aku pergi" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam. Terpaku. Kakinya seakan mati rasa. Sesak. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Titik-titik air mata itu pun mulai mendesak keluar. Dengan kasar Sungmin menghapus air mata yang belum sempat meluncur ke pipinya. Dia harus kuat.

'Haah' Helaan napas muncul dari bibir mungil itu. Dengan sekuat yang dia bisa, Sungmin menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Sungmin pun mulai menyeret kakinya menuju kelas. Dengan tatapan kosong, Sungmin berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Kalian pasti salah dengar" Hyuk menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan lurus menuju bagkunya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Sungmin ah~, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah mendengar gosip tentang Kyuhyun? Kau tidak mempercayainya kan? Aku yakin Kyuhyun dan Sohyun tidak memi—"

"Mereka sepasang kekasih" Lirih Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Mereka sepasang kekasih" Ulang Sungmin. Hyuk terduduk lemas di kursinya. Hyuk sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Pasti sangat menyakitkan mengetahui orang yang begitu disukainya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Dengan lembut Hyuk mengusap punggung Sungmin, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa membuat Sungmin menjadi lebih tenang untuk saat ini. Sungmin tampak memejamkan matanya singkat seraya menikmati rasa nyaman yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyuk. Jangan khawatir" Ucap Sungmin sambil membawa tangan Hyuk untuk berhenti.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Hyuk memastikan. Siapapun tidak akan merasa baik-baik saja bila ada di posisi Sungmin sekarang ini. Benar, kan?

"Aku sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat. Aku tudak pernah berpikir suatu saat Kyuhyun akan menerima perasaanku. Kami terlalu—berbeda"

"Sungmin ah~" Lirih Hyuk. Sungmin gadis yang kuat, Hyuk tahu itu. Sungmin tidak akan memperlihatkan rasa sakit itu di depannya. Di balik sikap cerobohnya, Sungmin adalah gadis yang begitu mandiri. Hyuk bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sungmin menangis, gadis itu sangat pandai menutupi segala masalahnya sendiri dan hal itu yang Hyuk benci. Tapi ya, Hyuk tidak bisa memaksa Sungmin untuk bercerita padanya.

"Jangan khawatir" Ujar Sungmin. Sebuah senyuman tipis pun mengembang di wajah Sungmin.

Hyuk hanya mampu menghela napasnya. Senyuman itu bahkan terlihat begitu menyedihkan, tidak seperti senyuman-senyuman yang biasa Sungmin perlihatkan di depannya.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya yang temaram. Hari memang sudah menjelang malam, hanya ada bias cahaya dari lampu jalan yang menerangi kamar bernuansa merah muda itu.

Tanpa berniat untuk menyalakan lampu atau sekedar menutup tirai, Sungmin langsung mendudukan dirinya di lantai berkarpet dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur. Dirinya benar-benar lelah. Fisik dan batinnya.

Sungmin menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Air mata itu pun akhirnya keluar. Tanpa ragu gadis itu menangis dalam kegelapan. Biarkan malam ini semua pertahanannya runtuh.

Menangis dan terus menangis hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Semua bayangan masa lalunya kini datang silih berganti secara urut hingga sampai saat dimana dia bertemu dengan pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**Sungmin POV**

.

Ini adalah hari kedua dimana aku menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Aku termasuk orang yang mudah bersosialisasi karena itu aku tidak pernah takut untuk bertemu dengan suasana baru.

Di kelas baruku ini, aku sudah mendapatkan teman yang sangat baik namanya Lee Hyuk jae tapi aku memanggilnya Hyuk. Hyuk gadis yang baik, periang dan cantik. Kami sangat cocok dan mungkin bisa menjadi sahabat.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, aku dan Hyuk langsung bergegas ke kantin. Hyuk mengajakku untuk taruhan siapa yang cepat sampai kantin maka akan ditraktir oleh yang kalah. Aku pun setuju. Sepertinya akan menarik walaupun terdengar kekanakan. Tapi disitulah kecocokan kami.

"Dihitungan ke tiga kita mulai" Ujar Hyuk. Aku pun mengangguk dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Siap?" Hyuk mulai memberi aba-aba. " satu..." Baru dihitungan pertama Hyuk sudah berlari meninggalkanku.

Dasar curang.

Aku pun berlari mengejarnya walaupun dia sudah berada jauh. Aku masih dapat mendengar tawanya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu menjengkelkan. Aku berusaha berlari mengejar Hyuk dan—

.

**BRUK**

**PRANG**

.

Aku menabrak orang dan terjatuh. Dan sialnya Hyuk sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang tadi aku tabrak. Dia pria dan kini sedang membereskan sesuatu yang pecah berantakan. Oh tidak, itu adalah gelas ukur. Aku sudah membuat gelas ukur itu pecah.

Dengan cepat aku membantunya. Untunglah tidak semua gelas ukurnya pecah. Tapi bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menggantinya?

"Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja" Ucapku. Aku tahu, ucapan maaf sepertinya tidak cukup. Aku harus menggantinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Ada apa ini?" Seorang guru baru saja keluar dari ruang lab dan terkejut melihat kekacauan yang kami— oh maksudnya yang aku perbuat.

Aku bersiap mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada guru itu sebelum pria itu mengatakannya lebih dulu.

"Maaf seonsaengnim" Ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Oh sial, aku berdiri disini seperti orang pengecut.

"Sepulang sekolah, kau harus membereskan perpustakaan. Pastikan semuanya bersih dan rapi sebelum kau pulang nanti. Itu hukuman untukmu. Ibu tidak mau memintamu untuk menggantinya supaya kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ne, seonsaengnim" Guru itu pun meninggalkan kami. Pria itu juga mulai mengambil langkahnya.

"Tunggu!" Cegahku. Dia berbalik.

"Maaf, aku akan membantumu sepulang sekolah nanti" Ucapku. Ya benar, aku harus bertanggung jawab. Pria itu hanya diam dan kembali melangkah.

Ah rasanya benar-benar bersalah.

.

.

Aku dan pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kini sedang berada di perpustakaan yang sudah sepi untuk menjalankan hukuman. Aku berkutat dengan buku-buku yang harus aku tata sesuai dengan klasifikasinya.

"Namamu Cho Kyuhyun kan? Aku Lee Sungmin, siswi kelas 1C" Sapaku. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, maksudku—ini semua salahku. Coba kalau aku tidak berlari pasti aku tidak akan menabrakmu" Sesalku.

"Kalu begitu jangan kau ulangi lagi sebelum ada siswa lain yang bernasib sama sepertiku" Ujarnya dingin. Aku pun mengerucutkan bibirku. Well, aku seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang sedang dinasihati untuk tidak berlarian.

Suasana hening melingkupi kami. Kami sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan tentunya aku juga sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya dah yah, dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun. haaahh,,, aku benci suasana seperti ini.

"Lee Sungmin" Sebuah panggilan mengejutkanku. Aku membalik kepalaku cepat dan melihat pria itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"N—ne?" Tanyaku. Oh kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? Tatapan matanya tajam dan mengintimidasi. Tapi, aku malah tertarik oleh pesona dari mata itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" Tanyanya. Suaranya berat dan—seksi. Oh tidak, aku mulai gila sepertinya.

"A—aku sedang merapikan buku-buku ini" Jawabku sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang masih ada ditanganku. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan mengangkatnya sehingga buku itu berada di depan mataku.

"Ini buku sastra. Apa kau akan mearuhnya di deretan buku-buku Kimia ini?" Tanyanya. Aku terperangah dan dengan cepat melihat buku di tanganku. Dia benar, ini buku sastra. Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya dan meneliti hasil kerjaku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar? Kau harus mengurutkannya sesuai kode yang ada di tepi buku. Kau bahkan tidak meletakkan sesuai klasifikasinya. Lebih baik kau duduk saja. Biarkan aku yang mengerjakannya"

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau melanjutkannya, aku yakin ini tidak akan cepat selesai. Kau duduklah. Biarkan aku yang merapikannya. Aku lelah dan ingin cepat pulang. Arasso?" Tanpa diperintah, aku mengangguk patuh. Sesuai permintannya aku duduk dan hanya melihatnya menata ulang buku-buku yang sudah aku tata.

Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin. Tidak bisakah kau bekerja dengan benar.

Dalam keseriusannya membenahi akibat ulah kebodohanku, aku memandanginya. Dia pria yang lumayan tampan menurutku. Memang tidak bisa dikatakan tampan hanya dengan sekali lihat, maksudku— aku tidak bilang dia tampan saat aku menabraknya tadi siang. Dia pria dengan tampang biasa. Tapi saat aku melihatnya sekarang ini, dengan segala sikap dinginnya, aku merasakan bahwa dia benar-benar tampan. Jantung ini bahkan mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

Apa aku jatuh cinta pada pria itu? Pria dingin itu? Cho Kyuhyun?

.

**Sungmin POV end**

**FLASHBACK end**

.

ooOoo

.

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa sakit karena semalaman dia tertidur di lantai bahkan dia lupa untuk mengganti seragamnya. Jejak-jejak air mata itu masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipi putihnya.

Sungmin bangkit dan rasa pusing langsung mendera kepalanya. Perlahan, dia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sungmin dapat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut cepat bersamaan dengan rasa mual yang mendesak keluar.

Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Tapi hanya ada rasa mual, tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dikeluarkan. Sungmin baru ingat bahwa kemarin dia hanya memakan burger untuk makan siangnya dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat begitu pucat.

Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan mengambil posel dari dalam tasnya. Mengetikan beberapa kata dan dikirimnya pesan singkat itu.

* * *

**To: Hyukie~**

**Hyuk, hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku kurang enak badan. **

sent

* * *

**Apa sakitmu parah?**

**Sender : Hyukie~**

* * *

**To : Hyukie~**

**Tidak. Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya perlu ke dokter dan membeli obat.**

**Aku baik-baik saja ^^**

sent

* * *

**Baiklah. jaga kesehatanmu. Hari ini aku ada latihan jadi tidak bisa menjengukmu. Maaf**

**Sender : Hyukie~**

* * *

**To : Hyukie~**

**Aku hanya sakit biasa. Kau tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu menjengukku, latihanlah dengan serius.**

sent

.

.

Sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, bahkan Sungmin hampir pingsan saat tiba di rumah sakit. Ya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit karena rasa mual diperutnya juga tidak kunjung hilang. Setelah diperiksa, sang dokter meminta Sungmin untuk dirawat. Kondisinya benar-benar lemah dan sangat membutuhkan cairan infus. Sungmin pun mengikuti perintah dokter.

"Hari ini kau menginap di rumah sakit, mungkin besok kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sudah pulih" Ucap seorang suster yang sedang menggantung cairan infus di tiang infusan.

"Dokter bilang, kau jangan lupa makan. Anemiamu bisa kambuh kapan saja jadi jaga kesehatanmu. Arasso?"

"Ne suster. Terima kasih"

"Oh iya, dimana orangtuamu? Suster tidak melihatnya"

Sungmin terdiam kemudian tersenyum. "Mereka sedang sibuk"

.

.

Ruang latihan itu tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Pintu terbuka dan seorang guru masuk ke dalam. Semua siswa yang berada disana langsung diam dan menghentikan segala aktivitasnya.

"Pertunjukan sekolah tinggal sebentar lagi. Ibu harapkan, hari ini kalian berlatih dengan sangat-sangat serius" Ucap sang guru.

"Ne" Jawab siswa-siswa kompak.

"Dan oh iya, hari ini teman kalian dari kelas 3E— Lee Sungmin, tidak bisa hadir karena sakit. Kita doakan semoga Sungmin cepat sembuh dan bisa tampil di acara tersebut"

'Lee Sungmin? Dia sakit?'

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong!**

**Maaf ya publish chap 3 nya lama. **

**Gapapa kan? Gapapa dong ya.**

**Yaudah deh chap ini sampe disini dulu. See you next chap. Semoga bisa publish lebih cepet**

**Daa...**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**vey900128, ****Hyugi Lee, dessykyumin, ****ayu, dewi . k. tubagus, ****lovegood cherry, BoPeepBoPeep137, ChoHuiChan, ****kyuminnnnnn, kyuminalways89, ****Rilianda Abelira, AIDASUNGJIN, najika bunny, ****eunhee24, ****Kyurin Minnie, ****eunhee24, Lee minlia, ****Ayu Fitria II, ****Cho Yooae, ****jouley . peetz, ****cho minyu, ****sitara1083, Margareth Pumpkins, Kyu99, HeeYeon, ****Inna137**

**.**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah baca + review. Maaf ga bisa balesin review kalian. Nomu khamsahaeyo...**

**.**

**klik**


	4. Chapter 4

**That's You**

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Another cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Gadis bernama Sungmin tampak menghela nafasnya sebelum memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Melangkah dengan pasti menuju kelasnya. Selama dua hari Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah dan hari ini gadis itu memutuskan untuk masuk walaupun masih terlihat sedikit pucat. Tapi, Sungmin yakin kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Harus tinggal dirumah seorang diri membuatnya bosan setengah mati karena itu, lebih baik dia berangkat ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang berarti dia juga akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok pria yang sudah begitu banyak menyita perhatiannya—Kyuhyun— keluar dari kelasnya. Kedua mata itu saling menatap. Dengan cepat, Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata itu kemudian membungkukan kepalanya dan berjalan melewati kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Sungmin berbelok dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dilihatnya Hyuk yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Lee Sungmin" Teriak Hyuk sambil berlari ke arah Sungmin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Kau—" Ucapan Hyuk terhenti saat melihat plester pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Kau— di infus?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Biarkan aku duduk dulu Hyuk" Sungmin pun berjalan ke kursinya dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Apa sakitmu parah?" Tanya Hyuk lagi.

"Aku hanya kelelahan dan anemiaku kambuh. Dokter menyarankanku untuk dirawat di rumah sakit, jadi ya aku ikuti saja saran dokter. Tapi sungguh hari ini aku sudah lebih baik. Jangan khawatir"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir? Kau bilang kau hanya kurang enak badan, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau masuk rumah sakit? Kalau tahu begitu aku bisa menemanimu"

"Gomapta Hyuk ah~. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Tsk~ selalu saja seperti itu" Gumam Hyuk. Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar gumaman sahabatnya itu. Sungmin sangat tahu Hyuk khawatir padanya. Tapi sungguh, Sungmin hanya tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

"Hari ini kau ada latihan kan? Apa kau akan ikut?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Tentu saja. Pertunjukannya tinggal menghitung hari, Hyuk"

"Tapi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja" Potong Sungmin cepat. Hyuk hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Sahabatnya itu memang benar-benar keras kepala.

.

.

"Ini adalah latihan terakhir kita. Besok gladi bersih dan besoknya adalah hari pertunjukan. Ibu hanya berharap kalian bisa menampilkan yang terbaik di hari Sabtu nanti. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ne" Ujar semua siswa di ruang latihan.

"Oh iya, untuk Lee Sungmin, hari ini kau tidak perlu ikut latihan. Kau duduk saja melihat teman-temanmu berlatih. Ibu juga yakin kau sudah menguasai semua gerakannya" Ujar Han seonsaengnim dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Dan untuk semuanya, jangan lupa undang orangtua kalian untuk datang di acara pertunjukan itu"

"Ne"

"Baiklah yang pertama dari kelas 1A, Kim Ryeowook" Ucap sang guru.

Semua siswa tampak serius memperhatikan bagaimana siswi bernama Kim Ryeowook itu bernyanyi, termasuk Sungmin yang tampak sesekali menggerakan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik yang mengiringi lagu itu. Hari ini memang latihan terakhir, jadi para siswa hanya dituntut untuk menampilkan hasil latihannya selama ini.

Sungmin semakin tenggelam dengan lagu ballad yang dinyanyikan oleh siswi kelas 1 itu. Lagu itu entah kenapa terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Apa karena lagu itu sangat pas untuk dirinya saat ini? **Rihanna – Cry**.

"Gwaenchana?" Mendengar ada yang berbicara padanya, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dan menemukan sosok kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapnya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih ke arah pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Sungmin terdiam dan hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Tanganmu—" Sungmin tersadar dan segera menutup pergelangannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini—hanya bekas infus" Jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengangguk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah siswi yang masih bernyayi itu. Sungmin tersenyum dan sesekali melirik Kyuhyun lewat sudut matanya.

.

.

Sungmin langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja belajarnya setibanya dia di rumah. Terus memandangi pergelangan tangannya yang terplester. Seulas senyum kembali terukir di wajah cantik itu saat megingat kejadian di ruang latihan tadi. Kyuhyun menanyakan keadaannya? Oh Tuhan, itu pertama kalinya pria dingin itu peduli padanya.

Pandangan gadis itu seketika teralih ke arah ponsel yang diletakannya di atas meja. Menatap ragu sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menekan satu nomer kontak. Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar hingga nada sambung itu berubah menjadi suara seorang wanita.

"Omma, hari Sabtu nanti aku akan tampil di acara pertunjukan sekolah. Bisakah Omma datang?"

"**Entahlah Sungmin, Omma sedang sibuk sekali. Omma tidak bisa janji. Omma harus meeting sekarang, Min. Mianhae**"

"Omma—" Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan kembali ponsel itu ke atas meja. Sungmin sudah tahu pasti akan seperti ini. Tapi, apa salahanya mencoba kan?

.

ooOoo

.

Akhirnya hari pertunjukan itu tiba. Sungmin tampak gelisah di dalam ruang make up. Gadis itu memang sudah berlatih dengan serius dan saat gladi bersih kemarin semuanya sudah terlihat sempurna, tapi entah kenapa rasa gugup itu tidak juga hilang. Berkali-kali Sungmin berdoa sambil menunggu gilirannya untuk tampil.

Rasa gugup itu terus menguasainya, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang make up menuju back stage. Mungkin dengan melihat penampilan teman-temannya, rasa gugup itu bisa sedikit menghilang. Pikirnya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Sungmin bisa melihat siapa yang sedang tampil di atas panggung. Matanya mulai memanas saat tahu Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang berada disana. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu mesra, suara keduanya menyatu dengan begitu apik. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun dan Seohyun memang cocok.

Tanpa sadar, lagu yang dinyanyikan mereka berdua sudah berakhir. Tepukan tangan mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan padamnya lampu stage. Dengan cepat Sungmin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sampai di back stage.

Dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan Seohyun saling mengenggam tangan satu sama lain sambil menuruni stage, senyum mengembang diwajah keduanya saat melihat keluarga mereka sudah menunggu di belakang stage.

"Oppa hebat" Sungmin dapat mendengar ucapan Taemin walaupun terdengar begitu samar.

Taemin terlihat memeluk Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Tuan dan Nyona Cho secara bergantian. Sungguh Sungmin sangat iri dengan kedekatan keluarga yang berdiri jauh di depannya itu. Tidak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, keluarga Seohyun juga tampak bangga dengan penampilan putrinya.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya berniat kembali ke ruang make up sebelum air mata itu mengalir dan merusak semua make up-nya.

"Lee Sungmin?" Panggilan Han Seonsaengnim membuat Sungmin berhenti.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak datang?" Tanya Han seonsaengnim.

"Entahlah. Aku akan menghubunginya lagi" Jawab Sungmin. Sang guru tampak menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Sungmin menatap ponsel ditangannya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Ibunya. Gadis itu terus menunggu hingga telepon itu tersambung, tapi hanya suara sang operator yang terdengar pada akhirnya. Tidak menyerah, Sungmin terus me-redial nomer yang sama berkali-kali. Tapi, tetap saja sang ibu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Sungmin memandang frustasi ke arah ponselnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pria sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menyaksikan semua yang dilakukannya. Sungmin tersentak saat mengetahui Kyuhyun sedang berdiri sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun ah~"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Penampilanmu tadi benar-benar bagus" Puji Sungmin, sedikit mencoba untuk memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba melingkupi keduanya.

"Terima kasih"

"Lee Sungmin! Cepatlah bersiap. Sebentar lagi giliranmu" Ujar Han sonsaengnim yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ne" Sungmin pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja rias dan segera menyusul Han seonsaengnim.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa Sungmin sangat berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu begitu canggung berada di dekatnya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Seohyun? Duganya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil menyadari betapa bodohnya pemikiran itu. Pria itu pun berjalan menuju meja rias untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

.

**Drtt... drtt...**

Ponsel di atas meja itu bergetar. Kyuhyun tahu ponsel itu milik Sungmin. kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghiraukan panggilan itu, tapi ponsel itu terus saja bergetar. Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun pun mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat ID caller yang tertera pada layar.

**Omma**

Setidaknya menjawab bahwa Sungmin saat ini sedang tampil tidak buruk juga. Dari pada Ibunya terus menghubunginya dan menghawatirkan Sungmin. Pikiran itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk menjawab telepon itu.

"Yeobse—" Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu, sang penelepon sudah memberondonginya dengan kalimat-kalimat tanpa jeda, membuat Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya dan memutuskan untuk terus mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan oleh orang yang berada di seberang line teleponnya tersebut.

Ponsel itu diletakannya kembali ke atas meja setelah sang penelepon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak bahkan penelepon itu tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk bicara sedikitpun.

.

.

Sungmin mulai menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama lagu yang menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Para penonton dibuat terpana dengan kemampuan dance Sungmin. Gadis itu mampu menari secara elegan dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan. Liukan lentur tubuhnya juga begitu menawan dan natural.

Tepukan tangan terdengar begitu gemuruh saat Sungmin menyelesaikan tariannya. Gadis itu melempar senyum ke arah penonton sampai stage itu berubah gelap. Dengan perasaan lega, Sungmin menuruni panggung dan sang guru langsung menghambur untuk memeluknya.

"Panampilanmu yang terbaik Lee Sungmin. Sayang sekali orangtuamu tidak bisa melihat penampilanmu ini" Ucap sang guru.

"Terima kasih, Han seonsaengnim"

"kau benar-benar berbakat. Sekarang kau istirahatlah" Sungmin pun mulai undur diri. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

"Penampilanmu juga sangat baik" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya pria itu pergi menjauh dari hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menaikan sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan itu padanya. Bukankah kalimat tadi termasuk bentuk pujian? Iya, kan?

.

.

Saat ini jam sudah menunujukan pukul 23.30, hampir tengah malam. Sebagian besar orang pun sudah berada di atas tempat tidur mereka. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi kakak beradik keluarga Cho. Mereka terlihat masih duduk santai di depan televisi.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arah layar, terlihat fokus. Tapi hei, lihatlah lebih teliti lagi... tatapan itu kosong dan jauh dari kata fokus. Ya, siapa yang menyangka bahwa pikirannya kini sedang mengelana jauh entah kemana. Tiba-tiba saja banyak hal yang menganggu pikirannya.

Diliriknya Taemin yang masih asik menyaksikan acara televisi sambil sesekali memasukkan snack ditangannya ke dalam mulut.

"Taemin ah~" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm?" Hanya sebuah gumaman yang meluncur dari mulut penuh snack itu.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan orangtua Sungmin?" Sebuah pertanyaan random meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Taemin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

"Hanya bertanya" Jawab Kyuhyun. Taemin pun menloleh ke arah sang kakak sambil menaikkan alisnya. Sedikit bingung kenapa sang kakak tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu padanya.

"Hmm... Sudah dua kali aku menginap disana, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orangtua Sungmin onni"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya pada Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja pernah"

"Lalu?"

"Sungmin onni akan menjawab kalau orangtuanya saat ini sedang di luar negeri"

"Begitukah" Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

ooOoo

.

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah seperti hari-hari kemarin. Awan putih tampak menggumpal di udara dan bergerak secara perlahan. Memandangi awan yang kadang berubah bentuk itu memang menarik tapi, tidak saat jam pelajaran berlangsung seperti yang sedang dilakukan opleh pria jenius bernama Cho kyuhyun saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya pria itu mengabaikan sang guru yang sedang memberikan materi di depan kelas.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi tapi Kyuhyun tampak enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Seorang wanita cantik mendekati meja kyuhyun dan langsung duduk disebelah pemuda itu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun ah~, kau tidak pergi ke kantin?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ani. Apa kau mau aku temani ke kantin?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Wanita itu tampak menggelengkan kepalanya.

Reflek, tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengacak rambut wanita itu pelan. Sang wanita itu tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"Seo Joohyun! Kau dipanggil Park seonsaengnim di perpustakaan" Teriak salah seorang siswa. Keduanya pun menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Huh... Aku lupa kalau istirahat ini, aku harus ikut belajar tambahan di perpustakaan. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong"

"Ne"

Merasa bosan, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kelasnya. Setidaknya membeli sekaleng soda tidak ada salahnya. Pikirnya.

Dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, Kyuhyun berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor. Matanya menyipit saat melihat seorang guru keluar dari sebuah kelas diikuti dengan seorang siswi di belakangnya.

Bukannya pergi ke kantin alih-alih Kyuhyun malah berjalan mengikuti siswi itu hingga sampai di ruang guru. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di dalam sana.

.

.

"Duduklah, Lee Sungmin" Kim seonsaengnim selaku wali kelas Sungmin mempersilahkan siswinya untuk duduk.

"Lee Sungmin, kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa Ibu memanggilmu?" Tanya sang guru.

"Ne, Kim seonsaengnim"

"Semua orangtua siswa sudah datang memenuhi penggilan Ibu. Lalu kapan orangtuamu bersedia untuk datang, Sungmin? ibu harus memberikan evaluasi belajarmu pada orangtuamu karena sebentar lagi kau akan ujian"

"Maaf seonsaengnim" Sungmin terlihat menundukan kepalanya.

"Ibu tahu, orangtuamu sangat sibuk. Setidaknya kau bisa mengundang walimu untuk menggantikan orangtuamu. Kau bisa kan?"

"Saya akan menghubungi orangtua saya, seonsaengnim"

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau bisa kembali" Sungmin berdiri dan membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah pergi.

Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu kemudian menutupnya pelan. Bersandar sejenak sebelum gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Taman belakang sekolah adalah tempat yang paling sepi karena kebanyakan siswa lebih memilih berada di kantin atau berdiam di kelasnya saat jam istirahat. Tapi karena suasananya yang tenang, Sungmin memilih untuk pergi ke tempat ini.

Sambil duduk dibangku taman, Sungmin menatap ponsel yang kini berada di genggamannya. Tangannya bergerak lincah mencari satu kontak pada layar ponselnya. Tampak ragu namun kemudian menekan nomer itu dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telingnya.

'**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar area. Coba beberapa saat lagi. BIP**'

Berkali-kali Sungmin menghubungi nomer itu tapi tetap sama. Semuanya sia-sia saat suara operator lah yang kembali terdengar.

Dengan frustasi, Sungmin menekan nomer itu kasar dan akhirnya menyerah. Berkali kali pun dia mencoba, telepon itu tidak akan dijawab.

"Lee Sungmin?" Panggilan seseorang membuat gadis itu tersentak, lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Seseorang yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan dengan santai duduk di samping gadis itu. Sungmin masih terdiam bahkan matanya tidak berkedip.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin seakan tersadar dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin—saat kau tampil. Ibumu meneleponmu dan aku mengangkatnya. Aku pikir mungkin Ibumu akan khawatir kalau kau tidak menjawab teleponnya"

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Ibumu bilang—"

.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kyuhyun POV**

.

Getaran ponsel itu begitu mengganggu . Aku pun penasaran dan mengambil ponsel itu untuk sekedar melihat ID si penelepon.

**Omma**

Mungkin telepon ini penting. Kalau aku menjawab panggilan itu dan bilang bahwa Sungmin sedang tidak ada disini, sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya.

"Yeobse—"

"**Lee Sungmin, omma sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak terus-terusan menghubungi omma. Omma sedang sibuk sekarang. Dan untuk pertunjukanmu, omma tidak bisa datang. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus omma selesaikan. Hubungi appa mu kalau kau ada keperluan. Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan jangan hubungi omma. Omma akan transfer uang untukmu setiap bulannya. Mianhae. Jadilah anak baik, Lee Sungmin**"

Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Ibunya barusan?

Sederet kalimat panjang tanpa jeda itu sudah membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Ya Tuhan, apa yang menelepon tadi benar-benar Ibunya Sungmin?

Aku terdiam, masih sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang Ibu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibanding anaknya?

Kehidupan seperti apa yang kau jalani selama ini, Lee Sungmin?

.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**FLASHBACK end**

.

"Jadi begitu— pantas saja Omma me-non-aktifkan ponselnya"

"Maaf, aku sudah lancang menjawab telepon dari Ibumu"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Sungmin ah— kalau kau butuh teman bicara, kau bisa datang padaku kapan saja. Sepertinya itu yang kau butuhkan untuk saat ini" Ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Gomapta" Lirih Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi" Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari kursi taman itu.

"Kyuhyun ah~" Panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Apa kau mau— mendengar ceritaku?" Sungmin tampak ragu, terlebih lagi dia harus menahan air mata yang mulai mendesak keluar.

Kyuhyun terlihat melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Pendek ya? Maaf ya, sengaja emang di-cut sampe sini.**

**Banyak yang nebak-nebak dan bertanya-tanya. Jawabannya masih disimpen, semoga kejawab di chap chap selanjutnya.**

**Sampai disini ya chapter 4 nya. See you next chap**

**Typo(s) harap dimaklumi ya teman-teman**

**Bye...**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**kyumin07, sitara1083, Margareth Pumpkins, ****CkhLsm, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, kim ryeosa wardhani, sholania . dinara, hyuknie, ****kyuminnnnnn, ****AIDASUNGJIN, ****chabluebilubilu, vey900128, ****ChoHuiChan, dessykyumin, ****Lee minlia, ****is0live89, ****lia, kyuuuming, ****Hyugi Lee, leefairy, lovegood cherry, BoPeepBoPeep137, Kyurin Minnie, ****Inna137, rima kyumin, ****jouley . peetz, najika bunny, Kyu99, and guest**

**.**

**Thank you so so much for all reader and reviewer**

**Please,**

**klik**


	5. Chapter 5

**That's You**

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Another cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Hening. Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang berdesir. Dua orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman itu tampak larut dalam suasana sepi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Tidak ada yang memulai untuk bicara. Sang wanita bahkan terus menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan sang pria lebih memilih untuk menatap rerumputan di depannya.

"Kyuhyun ah~, bukankah kau membenciku?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir mungil milik Sungmin. kyuhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan itu pun kemudian menoleh dan menatap Sungmin yang bahkan masih menunduk.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Terkadang, aku hanya kesal dengan kelakuanmu. Tapi demi tuhan, aku tidak membencimu" Jujur Kyuhyun. Kalau kalian berpikir Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin, itu salah besar. Sikap dingin yang selalu Kyuhyun perlihatkan kepada Sungmin semata agar gadis itu berhenti. Jujur saja, kelakuan Sungmin memang sedikit mengganggunya.

"Syukurlah" Lirih Sungmin. "Maaf kalau selama ini aku sudah mengganggumu. Aku hanya merasa kesepian. Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu, rasa kesepian itu perlahan hilang. Setiap detik aku bisa memikirkanmu tanpa perlu mengingat bahwa aku sendirian disini. Apalagi kalau aku pergi ke rumahmu, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga"

Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah sendu, ada rasa iba dihatinya saat menatap gadis disampingnya. Yang Kyuhyun tahu selama ini, Sungmin adalah gadis ceria dan pantang menyerah. Dia tidak menduga bahwa selama ini gadis itu kesepian. Hidup sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Tapi Sungmin tampak kuat. Haruskah dia salut pada Sungmin?

"Appa dan Omma— mereka berpisah saat aku masih di sekolah dasar. Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini mereka sering bertengkar. Aku kira semuanya baik-baik saja. Hingga suatu hari, Omma bilang padaku bahwa mereka sudah berpisah dan Appa akan pergi ke Jepang—" Sungmin tampak menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya.

"—Aku tinggal bersama Ommaku. Mulai saat itu, Omma menjadi gila kerja dan setahun kemudian Omma mendapat kesempatan untuk memegang perusahaan yang ada di China. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Omma tidak mau membawaku. Aku sempat tinggal di jepang bersama Appaku. Tapi, karena aku selalu bertengkar dengan Yuriko akhirnya Appa membawaku kembali ke Korea"

"Yuriko?"

"Appaku menikah dengan wanita Jepang dan Yuriko adalah saudara tiriku"

"Kau tinggal seorang diri di Korea?"

"Awalnya aku tinggal bersama seorang Ahjuma di rumahku saat ini. Ahjuma itu ditugaskan Appa untuk merawatku. Tapi, saat aku berada ditingkat 2 sekolah lanjutan, Ahjuma sakit parah dan akhirnya pergi dari dunia ini" Sungmin tampak menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"—Setelah itu, aku tinggal seorang diri. Aku memang tidak pernah kekurangan uang karena setiap bulan orangtuaku selalu mengirimkan uang untukku"

"Apa kau tidak punya keluarga lain? Maksudku—Kakek dan Nenekmu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya."Appa dan Omma tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kakek dan nenekku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih punya keluarga lain atau tidak"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Melihat Sungmin yang sedari tadi menahan tangisannya membuat pria itu tidak tega untuk bertanya lebih. Menceritakan kembali kisah yang begitu pahit bukanlah perkara mudah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat mengetahui Sungmin berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Semua memang menjadi sia-sia karena pada akhirnya air mata itu meluncur tanpa diperintah, membuat jemari Sungmin terus bergerak untuk menghapusnya.

"Aku begitu iri padamu. Walaupun kau hidup dengan sederhana. Tapi keluargamu— kalian saling menyayangi. Kau harus bersyukur dilahirkan di tengah keluarga seperti itu"

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa hidupnya tidak sesulit yang selama ini dia pikirkan. Dia memang hidup dengan sederhana, tapi semua kebutuhannya masih dapat terpenuhi dan yang terpenting adalah adanya keluarga yang akan selalu mendukungnya.

"Aku yakin suatu saat keluargamu akan menyesal sudah mengabaikanmu" Sungmin tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Kau ingin tetap disini atau kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih ingin disini. Kau kembalilah ke kelas"

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kelas" Pamit Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya meganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti taman belakang itu.

"Hiks... hiksss...hikss..." Suara isakan mulai terdengar. Bibir mungil itu kini tanpa ragu mengeluarkan suara tangisannya. Air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dibiarkan keluar tanpa berniat untuk menghapusnya. Biarkan, biarkan dirinya menangis. Dia sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Walaupun jauh disana, seseorang masih berdiri sambil menatap sendu gadis yang kini terlihat sedang menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Suara tangisan itu bahkan masih bisa terdengar samar.

.

.

Sungmin tampak membolak-balikan tubuh mungilnya di atas tempat tidur besar miliknya. Mata yang seharusnya sudah terpejam itu masih terbuka lebar. Entah kenapa dirinya sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk, begitu banyak pikiran yang melayang-layang di kepalanya. Sungmin masih ingat betul kejadian tadi siang, dimana dirinya menceritakan semua masa lalu yang sudah ditutupinya kepada Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit perasaan lega.

Dan untuk urusan dengan wali kelasnya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, orangtuanya tidak dapat memenuhi panggilan itu. Sungmin juga tidak mungkin meyewa orang lain untuk datang, sang wali kelas pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Apa aku jujur saja pada Kim seonsaengnim?" Tanyanya bermonolog.

Tidak... Tidak. Cukup Kyuhyun saja yang mengetahuinya. Hyuk bahkan tidak tahu akan hal ini.

"Tapi apa yang harus aku katakan besok?" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak ada jalan lain" Gumamnya.

.

ooOoo

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Sungmin segera keluar dari kelasnya. Sambil memainkan jemarinya, Sungmin berjalan ragu menuju ruang guru. Haruskah dia mengatakan pada wali kelasnya?

Sungmin menatap pintu ruangan itu sebelum mengetuknya. Sedikit terkejut saat pintu itu terbuka dan sang wali kelas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lee Sungmin, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kim seonsaengnim. Aku...aku kesini ingin bilang bahwa orangtuaku—"

"bahwa orangtuamu sudah mengirimkan walinya untuk datang menemui Ibu?" Potong Kim seonsaengnim.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. "Ne?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ibumu sudah mengirimkan walinya untuk datang. Beliau baru saja pergi dari sini" Ucapan wali kelasnya membuat Sungmin sedikit bingung. Walinya?

"Si—siapa?"

"Mungkin beliau belum jauh. Kau bisa mengejarnya" Ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum.

"Khamsahamnida. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeonghaseyo"

Tanpa babibu, Sungmin langsung berlari mengejar orang yang sudah datang menemui wali kelasnya. Tidak ada dibayangan Sungmin tentang siapa yang sudah berbaik hati menjadi walinya.

Setelah berlari hampir di depan pintu utama sekolahnya, Sungmin melihat punggung seorang wanita paruh baya yang begitu dikenalnya. Mungkinkah?

"Bibi?" Panggilan Sungmin membuat wanita paruh baya itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Wanita itu tersenyum saat mendapati Sungmin berdiri tidak jauh darinya masih dengan nafas yang terengah.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati wanita paruh baya itu. "Bibi?"

"Sungmin ah~, Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada bibi. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk memintanya pada kami. Bibi sudah menganggapmu seperti keluarga. Arasso?" Sungmin mengangguk dan tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Wanita yang dipanggil bibi itu kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Khamsahamnida" Ucap Sungmin. Wanita itu—Ny. Cho— melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan jarinya.

"Jangan pernah merasa sendiri. Rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu, Sungmin ah~" Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Entah dia harus berkata apa untuk saat ini.

"Wali kelasmu bilang, kau harus tingkatkan belajarmu agar kau bisa mengerjakan ujianmu. Kau harus lulus bersama dengan Kyuhyun. kau mengerti?"

"Ne. Aku akan rajin belajar. Terima kasih—Bibi"

"Bibi harus pulang. Kau berkunjunglah ke rumah. Paman dan Taemin merindukanmu"

"Ne"

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke kelasnya. Perasaannya begitu lega. Keluarga Kyuhyun benar-benar penyelamat untuknya, setidaknya dia tidak harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada sang wali kelas dan dia juga tidak harus berbohong.

Sungmin terus tersenyum. Namun, senyuman itu terhenti saat matanya melirik kursi kosong disebelahnya. Hyuk memang belum pulang dari kompetisi dancenya di daerah Gwangju dan jujur saja Sungmin merasa rindu pada gadis ber-gummy smile itu.

.

ooOoo

.

Sejenak lepas dari hiruk pikuk kota dengan mengunjungi Songnisan National Park adalah pilihan yang tepat. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Keluarga Cho beserta Sungmin dan Seohyun hari ini. Songnisan National Park di daerah pedesaan Provinsi Chungcheongbuk-do ini memang cocok untuk sekedar piknik dengan membawa bekal makanan dari rumah, berkemah sejenak dengan keluarga atau melakukan photo hunting seputar keindahan alam disana. Dan mereka memilih untuk berkemah selama dua hari satu malam.

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho memang sangat menyukai acara berkemah bahkan mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah acara perkemahan. Itulah yang diceritakan dua orang paruh baya itu selama perjalanan.

Tuan Cho sangat ahli dalam mendirikan kemah, buktinya hanya perlu memakan waktu sebentar tiga buah tenda sudah berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Cha! Lihatlah Appamu, Taemin. Appa hebat, kan?" Puji Tuan Cho pada dirinya sendiri. Taemin hanya mendengus tak peduli dan lebih memilih pergi membantu sang ibu merapikan barang-barang bawaannya.

"Paman memang hebat" Puji Sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin ah~. Ini tendamu dengan Seohyun, kau bisa mulai merapikannya" Ucap Tuan Cho sambil menunjuk sebuah tenda yang terletak di ujung sebelah kiri.

Sungmin pun mengangguk. "Ne. Terima kasih, paman"

Sungmin mulai memasukkan tas ranselnya begitu juga dengan Seohyun. Hanya memasukkannya saja, karena Nyonya Cho sudah memanggil mereka untuk makan. Hari memang sudah menjelang malam, matahari bahkan sudah meninggalkan wujudnya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah sinar keemasan di langit.

Mereka semua tampak menikmati makanan yang sengaja dibawa Nyonya Cho dari rumah. Mereka sengaja makan malam sebelum hari benar-benar malam. Bukan karena takut gelap atau apa. Percayalah, di tempat ini banyak rombongan yang melakukan hal sama seperti mereka, berkemah. Hanya saja malam nanti mereka harus merapikan tenda masing-masing.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam tendanya diikuti Seohyun. Kedua gadis itu saling membantu untuk merapikan alas tidur mereka. Tanpa adanya percakapan sedikitpun. Suasana memang begitu canggung bahkan suara nyamuk saja bisa terdengar saking heningnya.

Dua gadis itu tampak duduk menghadap tas masing-masing saat pekerjaan mereka dirasa sudah selesai. Sebuah dering ponsel terdengar dari dalam sebuah tas. Sang empunya— Seohyun— mulai merogoh ponsel tersebut dan membuka pesan yang diterimanya.

"Kyuhyun" Sebuah nama yang keluar dari bibir Seohyun membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan merapikan isi tasnya. Dari balik punggungnya, Sungmin dapat mereasakan bahwa Seohyun langsung melesak keluar setelah membaca isi pesan itu.

Sungmin melirik ke arah tenda yang kini bergerak karena sebuah pergesekan.

'Apa Kyuhyun mengajak Seohyun untuk bertemu?' Batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. Untuk apa dia mencampuri urusan orang lain? Bukankah mereka berdua memang sepasang kekasih, jadi tidak aneh mereka saling bertemu di malam hari seperti ini. Pikirnya.

Sungmin pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia mencoba untuk mulai mmejamkan matanya walaupun rasa kantuk itu sebenarnya belum datang. Dia harus tidur sebelum pikiran-pikiran bodohnya memenuhi isi kepalanya.

.

.

Suara serangga malam begitu mendominasi saat seorang gadis bernama Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Diraihnya ponsel dari dalam tasnya, pukul 04.35. Ini masih terlalu pagi, tapi mata Sungmin sudah terbuka lebar. Apa ini akibat karena tidur terlalu awal?

Diliriknya Seohyun yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Dekat sedikit mengendap agar tidak membangunkan Seohyun, Sungmin keluar dari tendanya dan tidak lupa untuk menutup tenda itu kembali.

Langit masih terlalu gelap, tanda-tanda matahari akan terbit bahkan belum ada. Sungmin pun duduk di sebuah potongan pohon yang langsung menghadap ke arah timur. Berharap dia bisa menyaksikan matahari terbit nanti.

Sungmin bersenandung pelan sekedar mengusir rasa bosannya. Ternyata duduk di tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk juga buktinya sekarang Sungmin tampak menikmati kegiatannya.

"Sungmin ah~, kau sedang apa?" Sebuah suara membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku hanya terbangun dan sepertinya menunggu matahari terbit akan menyenangkan" Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mulai mendekat dan langsung duduk disamping gadis itu. Pandangannya langsung mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dimana sebuah semburat merah mulai terlihat.

Keduanya tampak duduk dalam diam sambil menyaksikan bagaimana matahari terbit secara perlahan. Semburat-semburat dilangit itu pun kini diikiuti oleh wujud sang mentari, sinarnya bahkan mulai menerpa wajah kedua insan yang kini sedang tersenyum kagum.

"Indah" Ucap Sungmin masih sambil menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

Masih dengan senyumannya, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu terdiam. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang kini sedang memjamkan matanya seraya menikmati hangat sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sungmin mulai membuka kembali kedua matanya dan reflek langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan akhirnya kedua pasang bola mata itu saling bertemu. Saling menatap dalam diam.

"Kau benar, ini memang indah" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih termengu di tempatnya. Namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

.

.

Taemin terlihat begitu kesal. Pasalnya, dia tidak dapat melihat matahari terbit karena bangun terlalu siang. Sambil membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan, gadis itu terus menggerutu.

"Kenapa Omma harus kesiangan, aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat metahari terbit. Menyebalkan" Gerutunya yang tentu saja masih dapat didengar oleh sang Ibu.

"Seharusnya kau bisa bangun sendiri. Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan Omma?" Taemin hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kalau aku tahu, kau sangat ingin melihatnya— tadi akan aku bangunkan" Ujar Sungmin. Taemin langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Sungmin.

"Tadi, onni melihat sunrisenya?" Tanya Taemin. Sungmin pun mengangguk. "Oppa melihatnya... Onni juga melihatnya... Apa kalian melihatnya bersama?"

Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Taemin. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa saat lalu. Dimana Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan begitu manis padanya. Oh well, itu pertama kalinya.

"Apa begitu indah?"

"Ne. Sangat indah, Taemin ah~"

.

.

Hidangan sarapan sudah tersedia ditengah-tengah tikar. Mereka pun langsung duduk mengelilingi tikar dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Sungmin sedikit kelu menelan makanan yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulut ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. Bagaimana pun, melihat mereka bermesraan secara langsung membuat hati Sungmin menjerit. Bahkan selama membantu bibi membuat sarapan, Sungmin mencoba untuk tetap terlihat biasa saat menyaksikan interaksi antara bibi dan Seohyun. Walaupun di dalam hatinya, gadis itu menangis.

Sungmin masih ingat betul bagaimana bibi memanggil Seohyun dengan sayang. Mereka terlihat seperti seorang ibu dan calon menantu. Mungkin pikiran itu yang membuat Sungmin ingin menangis.

"Kita akan kembali ke Seoul sore hari. Jadi pergunakan waktu sebaik mungkin selama disini" Ucapan Tuan Cho mendapat anggukan dari semua orang yang berada disana.

Dan benar saja, selesai sarapan— tanpa membuang waktu mereka mulai melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tuan dan Nyinya Cho memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kemah, yang lebih muda memilih untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar kemah. Setidaknya orangtua itu harus diberikan waktu untuk berduaan.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun lebih dulu meninggalkan area kemah dan pergi entah kemana, sedangkan Sungmin dan Taemin pergi ke area air terjun. Tempat yang begitu indah dan menenangkan. Sungmin pun siap membidik dengan kamera yang sengaja dibawanya. Dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya berfot-foto.

.

.

Sungmin langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sesampainya dia dirumah. Sekarang ini sekitar pukul delapan malam. Selama perjalanannya pulang, gadis itu tertidur di bus dan saat bangun tubuhnya terasa pegal luar biasa. Karena lelah, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa mandi hanya berganti baju dan mencuci muka. Dan besok dia harus kembali ke sekolah.

.

ooOoo

.

Matahari bersinar hangat seperti biasanya, membawa semangat baru bagi siswa tingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian sekolah. Seperti Sungmin, dengan semangat dan tekad baru dia berjanji untuk lebih rajin belajar. Gadis itu sadar betul bahwa selama ini dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam belajar. Dulu, yang membuatnya datang ke sekolah hanyalah agar bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Namun mulai detik ini, dia harus melaksanankan kewajibannya dengan lebih bertanggung jawab.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya saat mendapati Hyuk sudah duduk di kursinya. Sedikit berlari, Sungmin menghampiri Hyuk dan langsung memeluk gadis yang sedang tertidur di atas meja itu.

"Sungmin ah~, kau ingin membuatku mati jantungan, eoh?" Bentaknya. Namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, Hyuk... oh iya, bagaiaman kompetisimu?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau temanmu ini sangat berbakat? Tentu saja aku membawa pulang hadiah utamanya" Bangga Hyuk.

"Benarkah? Kau memenangkan kompetisi itu? Kau memang yang terbaik, Hyuk"

"Maka dari itu, sepulang sekolah aku dan Donghae mengajakmu untuk merayakan kemenangan kami. Kau mau ikut kan?" Tanya Hyuk penuh harap.

Sungmin tampak berpikir."Bagaimana ya?—" .Hyuk mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya, memohon." Tentu saja aku akan ikut" Lanjut Sungmin akhirnya yang langsung mendapat soarakan riang dari Hyuk.

.

.

Alunan musik menguar ke seluruh area cafe. Tampak dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk dengan gelas juice dihadapan mereka. Kedua gadis itu tampak larut dalam obrolan mereka sambil sesekali menyeruput minumannya masing-masing.

"Dimana Donghae? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum sampai?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Hyuk bilang bahwa Donghae akan datang. Tapi kenapa pria itu belum muncul juga?

"Donghae sedang menjemput sepupunya" Jawab Hyuk.

"Sepupu?"

"Itu mereka!" Teriak Hyuk tiba-tiba. Sungmin pun segera memutar kepalanya hingga dia dapat melihat Donghae bersama seorang pria masuk ke dalam cafe. Tunggu dulu! Pria itu kan—

"Choi Siwon? Sepupu kekasihmu itu Choi Siwon?"

"Ne. Kau mengenal Siwon?" Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, dua pria itu sudah datang dan langsung duduk dibangku yang masih kosong.

"Annyeong! Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ani" jawab Hyuk

"Oh iya, Lee Sungmin perkenalkan dia sepupuku, Choi Siwon"

"Kami sudah saling mengenal Donghae ah~"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagus. Hari ini aku dan Hyuk sengaja mengajak kalian untuk merayakan keberhasilan kami"

"Ne. Berkat doa kalian, aku dan Donghae bisa memenangkan kompetisi itu. Tidak sia-sia selama satu minggu kami di karantina dan pada akhirnya kami pulang sebagai juara" Lanjut Hyuk.

"Kalian memang hebat" Puji Sungmin.

Akhirnya satu-persatu dari mereka mulai bercerita, membuat suasana menjadi lebih akrab. Setelah acara makan-makan yang tentu saja ditanggung oleh duo HaeHyuk dan sedikit perbincangan usai makan. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang berhubung hari sudah menjelang malam.

Siwon memutuskan untuk mengantar Sungmin. Wanita tidak baik jalan sendirian di malam hari seperti ini, itulah kata-kata yang Siwon ucapkan setelah Sungmin menolaknya dengan alasan takut merepotkan. Karena tidak enak menolak tawaran baik itu, akhirnya Sungmin pun menerima ajakan Siwon untuk pulang bersamanya.

Disepanjang jalan, Sungmin hanya diam sambil memandang keluar melalui jendela mobil dan membiarkan Siwon fokus dengan jalanan di depannya. Tapi, sepertinya pria bernama Siwon itu tidak menyukai suasana hening dan canggung dan kemudian pria itu pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku dengar— kau pernah bertemu dengan adikku, Minho?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne. Aku bertemu adikmu si perayaan ulang tahun Taemin. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia adikmu, padahal kalian begitu mirip"

"Aku malah tidak menyangka kau begitu dekat dengan keluarga Cho" Ucapan Siwon membuat Sungmin menelan ludahnya kelu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kekasih Minho itu adalah adik dari Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata dunia begitu sempit" Lanjutnya lagi. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Itu rumahku. Aku turun disini saja" Ucap Sungmin. Siwon pun mulai menepi dan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sungmin.

Gadis itu langsung keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan saat mobil Siwon mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sambil menghela nafas lelah, Sungmin masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Isrirahat adalah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan Sungmin saat ini.

.

ooOoo

.

Akhir pekan kembali datang dan waktu ujian semakin dekat membuat para siswa yang berada pada tingkat akhir mulai mempersiapkan diri dengan belajar lebih giat. Banyak dari siswa memilih untuk mengikuti bimbingan belajar atau mengikuti kelas malam yang diadakan pihak sekolah.

Mengikuti serangkaian pembelajaran yang diadakan sekolah membuat akhir pekan begitu berarti bagi gadis bernama Sungmin yang kini tampak tertidur pulas di ranjang empuknya.

.

**TING TONG**

Suara bel pintu membuat gadis itu terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Diliriknya jam dinding di kamarnya. pukul 14.00. Sungmin merutuki siapa yang sudah menganggu tidur sianganya. Tidak bisakah orang itu datang disaat dia sudah bangun? Oh bahkan ini baru satu jam dia terlelap.

Dengan langkah gontai dan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna, Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Kyuhyun ah~" Ada nada terkejut saat gadis itu menyebut nama Kyuhyun. kemudian dia sadar bahwa ini kedua kalinya dia membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"A—ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sungmin. Pria itu tampak santai memasuki rumah Sungmin tanpa menunggu ijin dari pemiliknya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan membantumu belajar. Omma bilang padaku, bahwa nilaimu mengalami penurunan. Omma memintaku untuk mengajarimu" Pertanyaan Sungmin akhirnya terjawab. Malu sekali rasanya Kyuhyun mengetahui otak bodohnya dan apa tadi? Membantu belajar? Maksudnya?

"Cepat siapkan buku-bukumu. Kita akan mulai belajarnya" Sungmin pun tersadar dan segera berlari ke kamar mengambil semua buku-bukunya dan dibawanya ke ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk diatas lentai berkarpet saat Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan segera gadis itu meletakkan semua bukunya di atas meja.

"Kyu, kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Apapun, terserah padamu" Sungmin pun bangkit menuju dapur. Gadis cantik itu menyiapkan dua gelas orange juice dan dua toples makanan ringan.

"Ini, mimumlah dulu" Ucap Sungmin sambil meletakan minuman itu di atas meja.

.

.

Sungmin memang benci belajar tapi matematika mungkin satu-satunya pelajaran yang sangat sangat sangat tidak ingin dia temui di dunia ini. Dan Kyuhyun dengan santai menyuruhnya mengerjakan banyak soal setelah dia menjelaskan bagaimana cara mengerjakannya yang bahkan Sungmin tidak ingat apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi.

Sungmin benar-benar dalam keadaan frustasi saat ini dan dia terus merutuki buku penuh angka dihadapannya.

'Ayolah Matematika,tumbuhlah menjadi dewasa dan pecahkan masalahmu sendiri' Jerit Sungmin dalam hati. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang kini sedang asik membaca komik yang dibawanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tanpak serius membaca lembar demi lembar komik di tangannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak tahu berapa soal yang sudah berhasil diselesaikan Sungmin. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun menurunkan komiknya untuk melihat hasil kerja gadis itu. Pria itu tampak menghela nafasnya saat mendapati Sungmin malah tertidur dengan kedua tangan di atas meja dan dipakai untuk alas kepalanya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan komiknya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sungmin. Dengan lembut, pria itu menyelipkan helaian rambut itu ke telinga Sungmin.

Matanya terus menatap gadis yang kini sedang tertidur pulas didepannya. Seulas senyum mulai terlihat diwajah tampannya.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**No comment for typos... chapter ini cukup sampai disini dulu ya. Kalo masih kurang panjang, yasudahlah ya... author emang ga bisa buat yang lebih panjang lagi...**

**Kemarin ada yang tanya apa ff ini repost? Jawabannya bukan atau tidak. ff ini bukan repost tapi mungkin cerita seperti ini banyak jadi kayak pernah baca.**

**Untuk konflik Sungmin dengan orangtuanya ini adaptasi dari masalah karakternya Jiyeon di drama God of Study. Serupa tapi tak sama.**

**Oke deh. See you yaa...**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**BoPeepBoPeep137, aidafuwafuwa, is0live89, sitara1083, ****haosungmin, ****tweety . airy, ****vey900128, ****sholania . dinara, ****kyuminalways89, ****dessykyumin, Kyurin Minnie, ****kyuminnnnnn, kyugaem, ****najika bunny, Baby Kim, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, hyuknie, myeolchikyu, Rima KyuMin Elf, HeeKitty, Tiasicho, Margareth Pumpkins, Hyugi Lee, ****lia, min190196****, ****tiaa, kyumin forever, ****lovegood cherry, 137Line, ****chabluebilubilu****, ****18thOfMay, ****Inna137, Lee minlia, ****leefairy, ****hyukjae lee, ****Cho Minyu, ****kyuvie, ****JewelsStar, ****Aey Raa kms, sdongenter, coffeewie kyumin, eunhee24, ****kyumin07, arisatae, ****fifin yefi137, sansan, ****ina . khuzairina, ****Miss key, ****Ayu Fitria II, and guests**

.

.

**Thanks for your reviews guys. Untuk namanya yang ga tercantum, mohon maaf namanya juga manusia suka siwer.**

**Sekali lagi, reviewnya boleh?**

**klik**


	6. Chapter 6

**That's You**

**.**

**.**

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Another cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

Seakan terhipnotis dengan wajah polos Sungmin yang masih terlelap di atas meja, Kyuhyun terus memandang gadis itu. Sedikit tersenyum saat tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana dulu Sungmin tidak henti-henti mengikutinya dan sedikit mengganggunya.

Jujur saja, sampai saat ini pria jenius itu tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sungmin tertarik padanya. Dia bukanlah anak orang kaya dan populer yang mudah mendapat perhatian dari orang lain, dia hanyalah anak dari keluarga biasa yang kebetulan memiliki kejeniusan di atas rata-rata sehingga bisa bersekolah di tempat seperti itu. Semacam keberuntungan.

Kyuhyun hanya berharap dapat menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan baik, tanpa memikirkan sebuah kesenangan. Tapi sebenarnya, kehadiran Sungmin sudah membuat harinya jauh dari kata monoton yang selama ini terus mengikutinya seperti nama belakang. Ada sedikit rasa kehilangan yang tak kentara saat gadis itu berhenti bersikap seperti itu padanya. Bukan... Kyuhyun bukannya ingin terus diperhatikan. Kyuhyun senang jika Sungmin akhirnya bisa melepas perasaannya, karena Kyuhyun yakin gadis itu akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Sungguh. Hanya mungkin belum terbiasa saja.

Sebuah dering ponsel terengar dari saku celana Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit terusik dengan suara dering itu dan dengan perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan, Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ne, Seohyun ah~?"

"..."

"Oke. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu. Tunggu aku"

Sungmin sukses membuka kedua matanya sempurna saat Kyuhyun menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Gadis itu bahkan baru sadar kalau dia tertidur saat mengerjakan soal-soal tak berperasaan itu.

"Aku harus pergi. kau kerjakan tugasmu dan besok aku akan memeriksanya. Untuk pertemuan selanjutnya kau tidak boleh tertidur saat belajar. Kau mengerti?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Merasa bersalah dan... malu.

Rasanya gadis itu ingin menjerit keras mengingat kebodohannya. Ah bagaimana bisa dia tertidur saat belajar? Tapi... kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membangunkannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Hari ini sampai disini. Aku pergi. annyeong"

"Annyeong"

.

ooOoo

.

Tidak terasa waktu ujian kurang dari satu bulan lagi. Semua siswa tingkat akhir pun sedang berlomba-lomba mengejar materi. Bagi mereka yang berotak jenius, ujian bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan, tapi bagi yang memiliki otak rata-rata ujian sekolah adalah momok yang menakutkan. Karena hal itulah tidak sedikit siswa yang fokus belajar disaat ujian tinggal menghitung hari, termasuk gadis cantik bernama Sungmin.

Agaknya Sungmin sedikit menyesal sudah membuang waktu berharganya untuk main-main tanpa mengutamakan belajar. Oke, dia tidak menyesal sama sekali dengan kegiatannya 'mendekati Kyuhyun' hanya saja seharusnya dia lebih bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang siswa. Belajar tetaplah hal yang paling utama... ah kata-kata itu kini menempel lekat diotaknya setelah Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengatakan hal itu disela acara belajar mereka.

Ya, seperti yang kalian tahu seorang Kyuhyun akan memegang kata-katanya. Dan benar, di jam-jam tertentu dia akan berada di dekat Sungmin dan membantu gadis itu untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Seharusnya hanya membantu belajar tidak akan sulit jika orang yang dibantu mengerti sedikit materi yang diajarkan di kelas. Tapi Sungmin— sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar tidak pernah memperhatikan. Dan Kyuhyun harus bekerja lebih ekstra.

Seperti sekarang, Sungmin terlihat menggaruk kepalanya frustasi padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun menjelaskan cara menyelesaikan soal dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, Kyuhyun mengulang penjelasannya.

"Ah, aku mengerti" Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu serius, api semangat bahkan seperti terlihat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam hati melihat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya, melahap buku kimia dihadapannya. Seharusnya sekarang Sungmin juga belajar materi yang sama tapi apa daya gadis itu benar-benar lemah dalam pelajaran matematika.

"Selesai!" Jerit Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersentak, dilihatnya Sungmin yang tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan buku tulisnya ke arahnya. "Kyuhyun ah~, coba periksa" Pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mengambil buku itu dan mulai memeriksa jawaban demia jawaban yang berhasil dikerjakan Sungmin.

"Kau melakukannya dengan benar"

"Benarkah? Ma—maksudmu jawabanku benar semua?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan buku itu kembali kepada pemiliknya. Sungmin tak henti memandangi hasil kerjanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Akhirnya aku bisa menaklukanmu, soal matematika' Batinnya senang.

"Jangan terus memandangi buku itu. Sekarang buka buku kimiamu"

"Ne" Ujar Sungmin semangat.

Sepertinya dapat mengerjakan soal matemetika dengan benar membuat mood Sungmin bagus. Kepercayaan diri itu pun mulai muncul.

.

ooOoo

.

Setelah sebulan penuh tersiksa dengan segala macam bentuk pembelajaran, akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Final exam.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, masih ada 2 jam sebelum ujian itu dimulai. Sungmin—gadis yang kini sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya dengan seragam yang sudah terpasang rapi ditubuhnya tampak sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Dirinya begitu gugup menghadapi hari ini bahkan semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

**TING TONG**

.

Sura bel membuatnya dahinya mengernyit bingung. Siapa yang datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi seperti ini? Pikirnya.

Sungmin pun melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kayu itu sedikit.

"Kyuhyun ah~?" Sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintunya tapi Sungmin senang, kali ini pria itu tidak mendapati dirinya dengan piyama.

"Omma, menyuruhku membawakan ini untukmu. Masih banyak waktu, jadi makanlah ini dulu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kantung berisi satu set tempat makan.

Sungmin pun membuka pintunya lebih lebar mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju meja makan dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarnya. Kau kan bisa menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahmu" Ucap Sungmin. Gadis itu benar, Rumahnya memang melewati rumah Kyuhyun setiap dia berangkat sekolah.

"Omma hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak terlambat dihari ujianmu"

"Oh... gomawo" Sungmin tidak enak hati. Ah Nyonya Cho memang sangat peduli dengan gadis cantik itu.

Sungmin mulai menyantap makanannya seorang diri. Kyuhyun bersikeras menolak tawaran Sungmin untuk makan bersama dengan alasan dia sudah makan makanan yang sama di rumah tadi dan pria itu kini lebih memilih untuk membaca buku ditangannya.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki gerbang sekolanhnya bersama-sama.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik. Aku percaya kau bisa, Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya pria itu berjalan mendahului Sungmin yang kini menghentikan langkahnya.

Rasa gugup itu perlahan menghilang. Agaknya kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat semangatnya kembali muncul. Kyuhyun percaya padanya dan sekarang waktunya untuk percaya pada diri sendiri.

'Aku pasti bisa' Batin Sungmin semangat.

.

.

Tidak ada suara yang tercipta sedikitpun kecuali suara goresan ujung pensil pada kertas putih. Semua siswa tampak serius melahap soal demi soal matematika dihadapan mereka bahkan kepala mereka tampak menunduk kompak.

Tidak berapa lama denting bel berbunyi, suara helaan nafas pasrah mulai terdengar. Waktu mengerjakan soal telah usai. Selesai tidak selesai, hasil jawaban itu harus dikumpulkan. Banyak dari mereka yang bahkan belum rela lembar jawabannya ditarik oleh guru pengawas.

Sungmin— gadis itu terlihat duduk pasrah di atas kursinya. Jawaban itu... ah entahlah dia sudah menjawabnya dengan benar atau tidak. Semoga saja hasilnya baik. Doanya dalam hati.

.

ooOoo

.

Hari demi hari berganti. Tanpa terasa satu persatu pelajaran yang diujikan sukses dikerjakan oleh para siswa tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas itu.

Setelah bel tanda ujian hari terakhir telah usai, serempak semua siswa menghela nafas lega. Ada yang langsung bersorak dan berlarian keluar kelas tapi ada juga yang langsung membuka buku dan memeriksa apakah jawabannya benar atau salah, tentu saja hal itu dilakukan oleh siswa-siswa kelas unggulan. Sedangkan di kelas Sungmin sendiri... ah lihatlah! bahkan kelas itu sudah kosong dikarenakan hampir seluruh siswanya sudah keluar.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sekali lagi ketika Hyuk datang mendekatinya.

"Hei Min, ada apa?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Aku hanya memikirkan jawabanku. Apakah aku sudah menjawabnya dengan benar?"

"Ya.. ya.. ya... Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Yang penting kita sudah berusaha. Hasilnya tinggal ditunggu saja. Ayolah, Min! Semangat!"

Gadis bergigi kelinci itu pun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata penyemangat dari sahabatnya. Yah, yang dia perlukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa semoga hasilnya baik.

"Kau ingin ikut aku dan Donghae?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa kau butuh waktu berduaan dengannya" Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat pipi Hyuk memerah. Gadis itu sangat tahu bahwa Hyuk sudah menunggu lama untuk ini, salahkan Donghae yang tidak mau berkencan sebelum menyelesaikan semua ujian.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" Ucapnya dan kemudian melangkah cepat.

Sungmin pun mulai membenahi tasnya dan ikut meninggalkan kelas yang mulai sepi. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang melambai ke arahnya saat dia keluar dari kelas.

"Annyeong" Sapa orang itu.

"Oh, Siwon ah~. Annyeong"

"Apa aku bisa bicara padamu sebentar?"

"Tentu saja"

.

.

Malam sudah mulai pekat menyapa. Sedikit bersantai di teras rumah setelah kegiatan makan malam selesai, dua orang itu—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin— tampak duduk saling berdekatan tanpa adanya perbincangan. Keheningan lagi-lagi tercipta saat mereka bersama. Sungmin begitu menikmati kegiatannya, melihat langit penuh bintang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria itu bahkan tidak tahu sedang melakukan apa.

Malam ini, Sungmin memang sengaja menginap di rumah keluarga Cho. Bujukan dari Nyonya Cho membuatnya tak enak hati untuk menolak, bahkan keluarga itu sengaja memasak makanan banyak untuknya.

"Min" Panggillan itu begitu pelan seperti hembusan angin, tapi Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang memandang langit seperti dirinya tadi. Merasa hanya salah dengar, Sungmin pun kembali menatap langit malam itu.

"Min, aku dengar Siwon mengajakmu berkencan. Benarkah itu?" BINGO. Ternyata teliganya tidak salah dengar. Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa disebut kencan. Siwon hanya mengajakku untuk pergi bersama. Dia sering mengajakku tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Dan aku rasa saat ini waktu yang tepat, ujian sudah selesai" Jawabnya. Sedikit bingung juga kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu, mereka memang satu kelas tapi—

"Onni" Panggilan Taemin membuat kedua orang itu menoleh serempak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Seperti biasa. Sebelum tidur kita harus melakukan perawatan. Onni membawa semua perlengkapannya kan?"

"Oh, kau benar. Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai" Ujar Sungmin. Dua wanita imut itu pun segera masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar.

.

.

"Aku selalu suka melakukan ini" Ucap Taemin.

"Taemin ah~, tolong jangan banyak bicara" Pinta Sungmin.

Taemin terdiam saat Sungmin kembali mengoleskan masker ke wajahnya. Mereka terlihat begitu menikamati kegiatannya saat ini.

"Onni, aku dengar dari Minho oppa. Kau dan Siwon oppa akan berkencan? Benarkah itu?"

"Minho mengetahuinya?"

"Berarti benar. Kemana kalian akan berkencan?"

"Apa harus aku memberitahumu?" Canda Sungmin sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku memintanya pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Apa kau dan Minho ingin ikut?" A

"Ani. Aku dan Minho oppa sudah punya acara sendiri"

"Begitukah? Oh Taemin ah~ berhentilah bicara atau maskermu akan retak"

.

.

Kedua kaki itu kembali melangkah setelah beberapa menit berdiri dibalik sebuah pintu. Sosoknya yang jangkung langsung menerobos pintu kamar miliknya. Sejenak mendudukan dirinya sebelum bangkit mengambil ponsel di atas meja belajarnya.

Jemarinya tampak sibuk mencari nomer pada kontak telponnya. Setelah menekan simbol telepon, segeralah dia menempelkan ponselnya tepat ditelinganya.

.

**Klik**

.

"**Kyuhyun ah~, ada apa?"**

"Apa besok kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Apa kau mau?"

"**Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau"**

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu"

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon dengan kekasih tercinta, pria bernama Kyuhyun itu pun merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan mulai memejamkan mata lelahnya.

.

ooOoo

.

Taman hiburan itu tampak ramai oleh pengunjung. Semua wahana bergerak dan berputar, membuat gadis cantik bernama Sungmin itu begitu antusias bahkan dibenaknya saat ini, dia tidak akan pulang sebelum menaiki semua wahana-wahana itu.

Mata Sungmin terlihat berbinar senang. Siwon terkekeh pelan saat menyadari betapa Sungmin sangat menyukai taman hiburan ini. Mata cantiknya begitu polos. Sungmin bahkan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menemukan ruangan penuh gula-gula.

"Waaaa" Serunya riang. "Coba kita ajak Hyuk dan Donghae juga. Pasti akan lebih seru"

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau kan tahu, mereka sudah punya acara sendiri". Sebenarnya Siwon sengaja melarang pasangan itu untuk ikut karena pasti akan sangat mengganggu. Dan dengan perngertian dari Donghae, Hyuk pun berhenti merajuk untuk ikut.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai" Sungmin pun menyeret lengan Siwon agar mengikutinya. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati pria itu membiarkan tangan Sungmin memegang erat lengan kekarnya.

Dua pasang langkah kaki itu mengarah pada sebuah wahana berbentuk perahu yang menggantung dan bergerak ke depan ke belakang.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke taman hiburan?" Tanya seorang gadis kepada pria yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kita tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku suka" Jawab gadis itu. Dan sang pria tersenyum menanggapi.

Mata mereka mulai mengedar ke seluruh taman hiburan, agaknya suasana yang begitu ramai membuat mereka bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

Pria itu—Kyuhyun, masih sibuk mencari tempat yang sekiranya tidak terlalu ramai hingga sudut matanya menemukan sesuatu. Seulas senyum tanpa perintah mulai tersungging di wajahnya.

"Seohyun ah~, apa kau mau es krim?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Merasa Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara, dia pun menoleh. "Tentu saja" Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kau duduklah disana, aku akan membelinya" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang tidak jauh dari tempetnya kini.

Seohyun mengangguk dan mulai melangkah menuju tempat duduk itu sedangkan Kyuhyun mengarah pada sebuah kedai es krim.

.

.

"Nona, kau ingin beli rasa apa?" Tanya sang penjual ramah.

"Satu rasa vanila, satu rasa— coklat" Jawab Sungmin.

"Ditunggu ya, nona. Kau tuan? Ingin membeli rasa apa?" Kini giliran pembeli disebelah Sungmin yang ditanya oleh si penjual itu.

"Satu rasa vanila dan satu rasa stroberi" Jawab sang membeli.

Mendengar suara orang disebelahnya tidak asing, Sungmin pun menoleh dengan capat dan menemukan ternyata Kyuhyunlah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun ah~, kau disini?" Tanya Sungmin. Sedikit terkejut bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di tempat seperti ini. Kalian kan tahu Kyuhyun orang yang seperti apa. Tapi, melihatnya berdiri disini... Benar-benar kebetulan.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Seohyun, tidak menyangka kalian juga kesini. Oh iya, dimana Siwon?"

"Ah, dia sedang ke toilet"

"Nona, Tuan. Ini es krimnya" Ucapan sang penjual memotong pembicaraan. Dengan kedua tangan, mereka mengambil masing-masing es krim yang sudah dipesan.

"Sungmin" Panggilan dari Siwon membuat Sungmin menoleh. "Eoh, Cho Kyuhyun— kau juga disini?"

"Iya, aku bersama Seohyun. Dia sedang duduk disana. Apa kalian ingin bergabung?"

"Apa tidak mengganggu?" Tanya Siwon

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah akan lebih seru jika bersama-sama?" Memang benar. Tapi—

Dan akhirnya Siwon mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun bersama-sama pergi ke tempat dimana Seohyun duduk.

.

.

Mereka berempat menatap wahana di hadapan mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda, ada yang begitu antusias namun ada juga yang memucat. Setelah menghabiskan es krim , mereka memang memutuskan untuk pergi bersama-sama. Itu pun karena usul dari Kyuhyun. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Wahana Roller coaster.

Seohyun sedikit terkejut memang saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya bersama Sungmin dan Siwon di belakangnya. Tapi ya... mungkin saja ini memang kebetulan. Pikirnya.

"Waaa... roller coaster. Aku ingin sekali menaiki wahana ini" Ucap Sungmin riang.

"Aku juga" Timpal Kyuhyun tak terduga. "Seohyun ah~, kau juga ingin naik?" Seohyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyukai wahana semacam itu" Mendengar jawaban dari Seohyun membuat senyum Kyuhyun memudar. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar ingin mencoba wahana yang satu itu.

"Sayang sekali" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau ingin menaiki wahana itu—hemm— pergilah. Biar aku tunggu disini" Seohyun pun mengalah.

"Dan meninggalkanmu senidirian?"

"Aku pasti—"

"Biar aku yang menemani Seohyun. Kau pergilah dengan Sungmin"

"Maksudmu— kau juga tidak ikut?" Kini giliran Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Kalian terlihat sangat ingin menaiki wahana itu, maka pergilah. Aku akan disini bersama Seohyun. Lekaslah pergi sebelum antriannya semakin panjang" Dengan gesture tubuh yang seakan mengusir, Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin agar melangkah.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun mau tidak mau mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju antrian. Mereka harus menunggu untuk mendapat giliran. Suara teriakan dari atas terdengar begitu keras membuat Sungmin menjadi tidak sabaran. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin tersenyum getir saat memandangi roller coaster yang terus bergerak.

Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sungmin. Gadis itu terdiam, binar mata yang begitu antusias beberapa saat lalu seakan lenyap.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dulu—aku sangat ingin menaiki wahana ini. Tapi karena tinggi badanku belum cukup, aku tidak bisa. Dan Appa bilang padaku— jika aku sudah besar , Appa akan mengajakku lagi kesini dan menaiki wahana ini bersama. Akan menggenggam tanganku kalau aku ketakutan saat di atas. Tapi, itu hanyalah salah satu janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya bahkan Appa tidak melihat saat aku tumbuh dewasa"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lagi-lagi pria itu menyadari betapa tegarnya Sungmin selama ini. Kesedihan itu bahkan tidak disadari Kyuhyun jika Sungmin tidak bercerita padanya.

Mereka kembali melangkah dalam diam. Rupanya kini giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak duduk bersebelahan dengan pengaman yang sudah terpasang dengan sempurna. Bersiap untuk memulai permainan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangannya. Merasakan sela-sela jemarinya terisi dengan jemari-jemari lain.

Sungmin menoleh cepat dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum padanya. "Aku yang akan menggenggam tanganmu" Ucapnya. Sungmin tersenyum diikuti dengan air mata yang keluar dan mengalir dipipi putihnya.

"Terima kasih"

Selanjutnya, wahana itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Dan kedua tangan itu masih saling bertautan satu sama lain.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai bertengger di ufuk barat. Semburat jingga keemasan memancar ke seluruh langit yang masih bisa dijangkaunya.

Terlihat dua pasang pria dan wanita yang sedang asik duduk santai di dalam wahana seperti sangkar atau biasa orang menyebutnya bianglala. Mereka tampak menikmati keindahan langit sore dari atas bianglala dan tentu saja itu pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisa kau foto kami?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil ponsel itu dan mengarahkan kameranya pada pasangan yang kini sudah berpose.

.

**Krik**

Kyuhyun memandangi hasil jepretannya sebelum memberikannya pada sang pemilik ponsel.

"Sekarang aku akan memotret kalian" Ucap Siwon dan langsung mengarahkan kameranya pada Seohyun dan Kyuhyun.

**Krik**

"Waah.. kalian sangat cocok" Komentar Siwon.

Bianglala itu terus berputar membuat empat orang itu puas untuk memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji seluas mata memandang.

Seulas senyum teukir saat Kyuhyun memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Begitu bersinar dan indah. 'Dia' begitu indah. Batinnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N:**

**It's been a long time, rite? Huwaa... nomu nomu mianhaeyo. Chapter ini delayed parah. Tolong salahkan dosen semester 6 yang begitu jahat sudah memberikan banyak tugas, juga bagian lpm yang menyuruh mahasiswanya membentuk kelompok kkn. Itu sangat menyita waktu dan tenaga saya. Oke.. ini hanya curhatan nasib mahasiswa.**

**Semoga ya chap depan ga selama ini... Amin.**

**for all my reader and my reviewer around the world *tsaah. I said THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH. And sorry, for this chapter i didn't mention your name one by one... sorry**

.

.

**Review juseyo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**That's You**

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Another cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Layar laptop tampak meyala di sebuah ruangan. Sungmin—nama gadis yang kini sedang duduk menghadap laptop tampak memejamkan matanya erat serta menautkan jemari tangannya yang bergetar. Bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat doa sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berani untuk membuka kedua matanya.

.

1...2...3...

.

Matanya membulat saat membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layar laptopnya. Untuk bebrapa saat Sungmin terdiam, tatapan mata itu berubah kosong. Tangannya tak lagi bergetar hanya saja kini titik-titik kristal bening mulai berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

.

**Drtt... Drtt...**

.

Ponsel yang diletakannya persis disamping laptop itu bergetar. Diliriknya sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil ponsel itu.

"**Min? Bagaimana hasilnya?"** Belum sempat Sungmin menyapa, orang diseberang line teleponnya sudah lebih dulu bertanya setengah berteriak. Sungmin hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Air mata yang berusaha dihalaunya kini jatuh tanpa segan-segan. Sungmin mulai menangis.

"**Min? Kau baik-baik saja?"** Nada bicara orang itu kini berubah khawatir.

"Hyuk... Hyuk... aku—"

"**Bicaralah Sungmin"** Tuntut Hyuk

"Aku—aku lulus, hyuk" Tangisan itu— tangisan bahagia, hyuk tahu itu.

"**SELAMAT! Aku bahagia, Min. Akhirnya kita lulus" **

Lulus. Ya satu kata itulah yang dinantikan oleh semua siswa diseluruh dunia. Hasil kerja keras selama menuntut ilmu bertahun-tahun rasanya terbayarkan dengan satu kata lulus yang kini terpampang jelas dibawah namanya. Sungmin begitu lega dan bahagia. Lulus mungkin sesuatu yang masih 'abu-abu' bagi Sungmin sebelumnya. Apalagi saat dia sadar jika selama 3 tahun ini dia selalu berada diperingkat bawah. Tapi berkat bantuan Kyuhyun... semuanya menjadi mungkin.

Kyuhyun. satu nama kini terlintas dikepalanya. Dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu sudah banyak membantunya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Hyuk, bisa kita lanjutkan nanti? Aku ingin menghubungi Kyuhyun. aku ingin berterima kasih padanya"

"**Oh oke. Tapi kita harus mengadakan pesta perayaan. Oke?"**

"Ne. Anyyeong"

Setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan Hyuk terputus. Dengan lincah tangannya menggeser satu-persatu kontak di ponsel layar sentuhnya.

Nada sambung itu mulai terdengar. Lama Sungmin menunggu, tapi si pemilik nomer itu tak kunjung menjawab. Hampir saja Sungmin memutus line teleponnya sebelum sebuah suara terdengar , menggantikan nada sambung yang begitu membosankan.

"**Yeobseyo"**

"Kyuhyun ah?"

"**Ne?"**

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Karena bantuanmu, aku bisa lulus. Dan— kalau kau ada waktu, aku juga ingin mentraktirmu. Apa kau bisa?"

"**Baiklah. Tapi waktu dan tempat aku yang tentukan. Bagaimana?"**

"Eh? Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan dengan itu"

"**Kalau begitu, tunggu aku menghubungimu. Dan selamat untuk kelulusanmu" **Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya.

Sungmin masih terdiam ditempatnya dan tersenyum tanpa sadar.

.

ooOoo

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, waktu dan tempat dia yang menentukan dan benar saja pria itu menghubungi Sungmin hari ini sekitar pukul 8 pagi tadi dan meminta gadis itu untuk segera bersiap. Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna, Sungmin melesak ke kamar mandi.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Sungmin sudah bersiap dengan mengenakan pakaian yang diambilnya asal serta dandanan tipis hanya agar terlihat lebih segar. Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis itu segera berlari keluar dan... wow ... ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Menrutmu? Sudah lekaslah kita berangkat" Kyuhyun mulai melangkah lebih dulu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin lagi tapi bahkan orang yang ditanya tidak menggubris sama sekali dan tetap berjalan menuju halte bis.

Sungmin begitu penasaran. Untuk apa pergi sepagi ini? dan sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengajaknya kemana?

Bis itu datang. Kyuhyun pun masuk disusul Sungmin dibelakangnya.

"Duduk disana" Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk dibangku dekat jendela sedangkan Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Dan perlu kalian tahu, ini pertama kalinya mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam bis.

"Kyuhyun ah~, sebenarnya kau ingin ditraktir dimana?" Bisik Sungmin.

"Tempat aku yang menentukan jadi kau hanya mengikuti saja. Apa kau ingin menarik kembali ucapan terimakasihmu itu? Ini belum jauh jadi kalau kau keberatan kita masih bisa membatalkannya"

"A—aniyo. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali"

"Kalau begitu duduklah dengan tenang"

Setelah bis berhenti, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Sungmin semakin bingung kemana sebenarnya mereka akan pergi?

Sungmin sedikit melirik pria yang duduk disebelahnya. Tampak tenang seperti biasa. Kereta melaju cepat, banyak orang berlalu lalang keluar masuk saat kereta berhenti di stasiun. Tapi Kyuhyun belum ada tanda-tanda untuk mengajaknya turun.

Dan setelah menunggu, akhirnya kyuhyun berdiri dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk bersiap. Kereta itu akhirnya berhenti dan mereka pun turun.

.

.

**Chebu-dong, Jongro-gu****,****Seoul**

.

Pandangan Sungmin mengedar ke seluruh sudut restoran. Restoran bertuliskan 'Tosokchon' itu tampak sederhana dan ramai oleh pengunjung. Sungmin sempat ragu jika Kyuhyun mengajaknya makan disini, maksudnya— dia pikir Kyuhyun akan meminta ditraktir di restoran mewah. Tapi Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun bukan orang yang menyukai kemewahan.

"Kyu, kenapa kita harus pergi sejauh ini kalau kau hanya ingin makan samgyetang?" Tanya Sungmin. oh ayolah, ini hanya restoran samgyetang. Banyak restoran semacam ini di dekat tempat tinggal mereka bahkan tepat di depan sekolahnya juga ada restoran samgyetang.

"Ini restoran samgyetang yang paling enak. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat banyaknya pengunjung yang datang kesini?"

Pandangan Sungmin kembali mengedar. 'Iya memang banyak sekali yang datang. Tapi tidak harus berangkat sepagi ini kan?' Batin Sungmin.

"Semakin siang maka restoran ini akan semakin ramai" Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat yakin bahwa pertanyaannya tadi hanya terlontar di dalam hati, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu?

"Ini pesanan kalian" Seorang pelayan meletakkan dua mangkuk besar samgyetang beserta perlengkapan lainnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati" Ucapan pelayan itu lagi sebelum undur diri.

Asap yang mengepul di atas mangkuk begitu menarik Sungmin untuk segera mencicipinya. Diambilnya sendok dan mengisinya penuh.

Slurpp...

Rasa samgyetang itu mulai terasa dilidahnya. Benar... Kyuhyun benar... ini memang lezat, berbeda dengan yang biasanya dia makan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau benar. Ini enak, Kyu"

.

.

Dua mangkuk besar samgyetang itu sudah kosong. Mereka pun tampak duduk bersantai untuk menrtralisir perut mereka yang terasa penuh dan sesak karena kenyang.

"Mumpung kita ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan disekitar sini?" Ajak Kyuhyun. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

"Boleh juga"

Setelah Sungmin membayar makanan yang baru saja disantap, mereka pun segera keluar. Berjalan berdampingan disepanjang toko-toko yang berjejer dipinggir jalan.

"Apa kau tahu daerah sini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak" Jawaban singkat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menaikan alisnya. Jika Kyuhyun tidak tahu daerah ini dengan baik, kenapa dia mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan?

"Ikuti saja jalan ini, mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik" Ucapan absurd macam itu? Sungmin tidak menduga bahwa Kyuhyun mau membuang waktunya hanya untuk berjalan-jalan seperti ini.

Lama mereka berjalan mengitari pertokoan. Dan akhirnya mereka memasuki satu-satunya toko barang antik disana. Dari luar, toko itu terlihat menarik untuk dikunjungi, banyak turis barat yang juga mendatangi toko itu.

"Waaa... yang ini cantik" Ucap Sungmin saat pendangannya menemukan kotak musik berwarna coklat kayu. Alunan musik klasik menguar saat Sungmin membukanya.

"Kau ingin membelinya, nona?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Sungmin.

"A—aniyo Ajhusi. Aku tidak membawa uang banyak" Jawab Sungmin. Oh siapa yang tidak tahu kalau harga barang-barang antik seperti ini tidaklah murah.

Sungmin pun segera pergi mencari Kyuhyun yang sedang asik melihat-lihat pemutar piringan hitam.

"Kyu, lebih baik kita keluar dari sini" Bisik Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Ahjusi pemilik toko memperhatikan kita terus. Kita tidak mungkin membeli apa-apa disini. Jadi lebih baik kita pergi"

Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah seorang pria paruh baya yang ternyata sedang memandang ke arahnya. Dengan perasaan canggung, mereka pun keluar dari toko.

"Huh, kenapa orangtua itu harus memandangi kita seperti tadi?" Gerutu Sungmin.

"Kau ingin makan itu?"

"Eoh?" Sungmin menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun dan langsung mengikuti arah pandangan pria itu. sebuah kedai kecil penjual ttokkbeokki. Oke, sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang aneh kalau dia makan cemilan. Ini sudah hampir sore dan terakhir dirinya makan sebelum jam makan siang tadi.

"Hmm, sepertinya boleh juga"

Mereka pun akhirnya memasuki tenda kedai ttokkbeokki itu dan langsung duduk dibangku panjang. Hanya ada mereka disana dan satu orang wanita berkuncir. Wanita itu tampak biasa, tapi yang membuat Sungmin terus melirik ke arah wanita itu adalah karena pandangan wanita itu tidak putus dari Kyuhyun sedari mereka masuk tadi.

"Ahjuma, pesan ttokkbeokki 2 mangkuk" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita asing itu. Suara benturan sumpit dan mangkuk yang begitu nyaring membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Wanita itu tampak panik dan setelah membayar pesanannya, dia pergi dengan tergesa.

"Aneh sekali. Ada apa dengan wanita itu?" Gumam Sungmin.

"Ini pesanannya" Ucap sang penjual.

"Ne. Khamsahamnida"

.

**Drtt... drtt...**

.

Ponsel di dalam tas mungil Sungmin bergetar. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeobseyo"

"..."

"Ah Siwon ah~.. mianhae, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau besok atau lusa?"

"..."

"Ne"

"..."

"Annyeong" Sungmin menaruh kembali ponselnya.

"Ehem.. ehem.." Dehaman Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya tersedak sedikit. Apa Siwon yang baru saja meneloponmu?" Kyuhyun sedikit merutuki dirinya. Oh untuk apa sekarang dia jadi suka mencampuri urusan orang lain?

"Ne"

"Apa dia ingin mengajakmu pergi?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. 'Ah apalagi ini, Cho Kyuhyun?' Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Ya. Kami berencana untuk membuat pesta kecil bersama Hyuk dan Donghae juga. Apa kau ingin ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku punya acara sendiri" Sungmin tampak mengangguk. Ya tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah punya acara sendiri pastinya bersama dengan Seohyun kekasihnya.

.

.

Langit sudah menggelap saat mereka turun dari kereta bawah tanah menuju halte bis. Tidak terasa jika mereka akan pergi hingga malam seperti ini. Lelah memang tapi, jujur ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Sungmin.

Bis itu datang. Mereka pun segera masuk dan duduk. Sungmin tampak menguap sesekali bahkan matanya kadang terpejam tanpa sadar.

'Aku benar-benar mengantuk' Batin Sungmin. Tanpa diperintah mata itu pun terpejam.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa gadis disebelahnya tertidur. Berkali-kali kepala gadis itu membentur pelan kaca jendela dan kemudian menegakkannya kembali. Dan lagi... kepala gadis itu mulai terhuyung ke samping. Namun, belum sempat kepala itu terbentur kaca, sebuah tangan sudah menahannya dan menyangganya.

Gadis itu— Sungmin, tampak tertidur pulas dan Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Bis itu terus berjalan dan berhenti di halte dekat rumah Sungmin. kyuhyun tampak tidak tega membangunkan Sungmin yang masih tertidur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? mengangkatnya? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. Gadis itu mulai membuka kedua matanya dan tampak sedikit linglung saat terbangun.

"Apa aku tertidur?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang kita sudah sampai. Bangunlah!"

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari bis mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Maaf kalau aku tertidur. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan dan mentraktirku ttokkbeokki" Ucap Sungmin. kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat.

"Masuklah dan lanjutkan tidurmu"

"Ne. Annyeong!"

.

ooOoo

.

Hari wisuda sebentar lagi. Tidak banyak yang datang ke sekolah kecuali anggota osis dan beberapa panitia untuk acara pelepasan tersebut.

Karena ajakan Siwon, Sungmin datang ke sekolah untuk membantu. Sungmin memang bukan anggota osis dan apa salahnya membantu. Dan untuk Siwon— dia adalah mantan ketua osis, tentu saja dia akan turut membantu.

Hall yang akan digunakan untuk acara sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang kini tampak sibuk. Banyak siswa dari kelas 3A yang datang, ada Seohyun dan juga— Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya persiapan perayaan wisuda semua sudah diatur oleh sekolah. Namun, pihak osis berencana membuat sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Membuat sebuah tempat khusus untuk berfoto. Kenangan yang manis bukankan harus diabadikan, benar kan?

Mereka semua tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang kini terlihat sedang sibuk menempel beberapa ornamen dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu.

"Akhirnya bagian yang ini selesai juga" Gumam Sungmin. matanya berbinar takjub melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri.

"Sungmin ssi, bisa kau bantu mereka menggunting?" Tanya seseorang.

"Ne. Tapi aku harus mencuci tanganku dulu. Ini begitu lengket" Ucap Sungmin sambil memperlihatlan tangannya yang penuh dengan lem. Orang itu mengangguk mengerti.

Sungmin berjalan menuju toilet. Tangannya mulai mendorong pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu sebelum akhirnya dia memilih berhenti. Dia berdiri diam di depan pintu dan mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan yang masih bisa didengarnya dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Lee Sungmin. Dia benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan situasi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tertipu dengan wajah polosnya"

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

"Seo, kau pasti ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin yang selalu mendekatinya. Dan sekarang, dia menggunakan Siwon sebagai tameng dan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun kembali. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Aku yakin, Sungmin tidak seperti itu"

"Seohyun sayang, bagaimanapun gadis itu pernah mencintai Kyuhyunmu. Bukan hal yang mustahil perasaan itu masih ada. Kedekatan dia dengan Siwon pasti hanya rencananya saja. Dia benar-benar licik. Kau harus berhati-hati"

"Terserah padamu. Sudahlah sebaiknya kita kembali"

Sungmin tersadar dua orang itu mulai berjalan keluar dari toilet. Dengan cepat dia pun menyembunyikan tubuhnya merapat pada dinding. Pandagannya mengabur saat melihat punggung dua orang yang baru saja membicarakannya mulai menjauh.

Sungmin berdiri di depan wastafel dan menangis. Kedua tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan tubuhnya bergetar.

'Aku tahu, perasaanku memang belum hilang. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menggunakan cara licik untuk mengambil Kyuhyun. Kenapa mereka berpikir seperti itu padaku?'

.

.

Sungmin memilih kembali ke dalam hall setelah membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata yang keluar tanpa henti. Sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum benar-benar masuk. Dilihatnya dua orang yang tadi membicarakannya.

'Tidak— mereka mengatalan itu karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau harus semangat Lee Sungmin' Batinnya.

Perlahan, Sungmin melangkah menuju Seohyun yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Seohyun ssi~, bisa aku pinjam gunting itu?" Tanya Sungmin. seohyum menoleh dan langsung mengambil gunting didekatnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Seseorang menubruk tubuh Seohyun tepat sesaat ujung gunting itu berhasil digenggam oleh Sungmin dan—

.

**Sret**

**Trak**

.

Gunting itu terjatuh dilantai beserta darah yang mulai mengalir dari telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Yatuhan, Sungmin" Seohyun panik saat melihat darah merembes keluar dari tangan Sungmin.

Semua orang secara serempak menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang meringis sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Sungmin ssi~, aku—aku—" Belum sempat Seohyun membantu Sungmin, seseorang sudah lebih dulu menarik Sungmin keluar.

.

.

Mereka setengah berlari menuju UKS. Membuka pintu itu dengan tergesa dan segera mengambil kotak obat. Ini hari libur, tentu saja tidak ada dokter yang berjaga dan untungnya UKS ini tidak terkunci.

Orang itu mendudukan Sungmin di atas tempat tidur pasien. Membuka kotak obat dengan cepat dan mengambil botol alkohol. Mengoleskannya ke tangan Sungmin, dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin meringis karena perih.

Setelah alkohol, kini obat antiseptik yang dioleskan ke tangannya. Sungmin terdiam melihat wajah orang itu begitu serius mengobati lukanya. Panik? Khawatir? Entahlah.

Kini orang itu mulai membalut telapak tangannya dengan perban.

"Berhenti Kyu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Lirih Sungmin. seakan tuli, Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku bilang berhenti" Ucap Sungmin sekali lagi sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun agar berhenti. "Cukup... berhentilah membuatku bingung. Aku mohon" Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri terdiam dihadapan Sungmin tanpa memandang gadis itu sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu, betapa sulitnya menghilangkan perasaan ini padamu? Dan sekarang kau membuatnya menjadi tambah sulit. Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku berharap. Aku berpikir kalau kau melakukan itu karena kau khawatir padaku. Karena itu, berhentilah sebelum aku semakin salah paham"

"Maaf kalau sikapku mengganggumu" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Sungmin ah~, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon dari ambang pintu. Sungmin menoleh ke arah pria itu dan mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawabnya.

"Sungmin ssi~, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maaf" Ucap Seohyun yang berdiri di belakang Siwon.

"Ini kecelakaan. Bukan salahmu" Sungmin sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Namun sedetik kemudian pria itu melesat keluar meninggalkannya, Siwon dan Seohyun yang bahkan hanya menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku akan menyusul Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi maafkan aku" Ucap Seohyun sebelum akhirnya dia ikut keluar.

Sungmin menundukan kepanya. Dia ingin menangis. Tapi tidak disini. Tidak disaat ada Siwon.

'Bukan kata maaf yang ingin aku dengar darimu Kyu' Batin Sungmin.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N:**

**Pendekkah? Oke, maafkan saya.**

**Ah lagi-lagi update lama dan tidak panjang... salahkan penyakit yang kini menyerang saya yaitu 'penyakit tidur lebih awal'. Aktivitas kuliah yang melelahkan membuat saya sering tertidur lebih awal, begadang pun tak kuat *alasan. Tapi emang bener kok, makanya lagi-lagi delayed.**

**Yaudah lah ya... see you soon...**

.

**Buat yang tanya apa twitter saya. Ini nih! - wantifishy**

.

.

**Terima kasih buat para reviewer. Maafkan saya karena kali ini pun nama kalian tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu. Tidak apa-apa kan? **

**Yang jelas review kalian membuat semangat saya berkobar layaknya api. MERDEKA! **

**Oke cukup. Sebelum ucapan saya semakin random.**

.

.

**Review lagi ya teman-teman sekalian... aturnuhun...**


	8. Chapter 8

**That's You**

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Another cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

,

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T+

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Taman itu terasa begitu sunyi. Tidak terdengar suara percakapan apapun walaupun di atas kursi panjang itu sudah terisi oleh dua orang yang duduk saling berdampingan. Keduanya tampak mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Hanya suara nafas yang berbaur dengan hembusan angin yang dapat tertangkap di telinga mereka. Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka duduk bersebelahan tanpa sebuah percakapan.

"Maaf, Seo. Tidak seharusnya tadi aku meninggalkanmu" Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Aku begitu panik saat melihat darah keluar dari tangan Sungmin. Yang aku pikirkan saat itu hanyalah membawanya ke UKS dengan cepat"

"Aku mengerti"

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Seohyun yang kini tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mengerti—" Ulangnya. "Seharusnya aku menolongnya dengan cepat tapi karena terlalu kaget aku hanya diam. Untung saja ada kau"

"Seo?"

"Terima kasih Kyu"

.

ooOoo

.

**D-Day**

.

Sebuah hall tampak penuh dengan keramaian yang tak biasa. Di kursi bagian depan sudah berjejer rapi para siswa dengan pakaian toga lengkap dengan topinya sedangkan di barisan belakang terdapat para orangtua yang khusus datang untuk menyaksikan prosesi wisuda putra-putri mereka. Tidak hanya para siswa yang kini tersenyum— mengingat inilah hari yang paling ditunggu selama 3 tahun mereka bersekolah disini— Namun, para orangtua juga tampak tersenyum bangga melihat putra-putri mereka duduk di kursi peserta wisuda.

Wanita cantik bernama Sungmin tampak duduk di antara peserta wisuda yang lain. Berbeda dengan temannya yang datang bersama dengan kedua orangtua mereka, Sungmin hanya membawa dirinya sendiri serta rasa bangga yang begitu membuncah. Walaupun tidak akan ada yang tersenyum bangga untuknya, tapi Sungmin tetap antusias datang ke acara kelulusannya hari ini.

Dari tempatnya, Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk dideretan kursi paling depan. Melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju podium ketika namanya disebut oleh sang kepala sekolah karena Kyuhyun merupakan pemegang nilai tertinggi tahun ini. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan memang, toh Kyuhyun memang mempunyai kejeniusan otak di atas rata-rata dan sudah dipastikan keluarganya akan sangat bangga padanya.

Mengingat hal itu, Sungmin hanya tersenyum getir. Kapan terakhir kalinya orangtuanya bangga akan keberhasilannya? Saat dia mendapat nilai A+ pada pelajaran mengarang? Oh Tuhan, itu sudah sangat lama sekali.

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan turunnya Kyuhyun dari podium. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin mengembangkan senyumannya. Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu masih saja sama.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil menyaksikan pemandangan haru yang terhampar dihadapannya saat ini, para orangtua sedang memeluk putra-putri mereka sambil mengucapkan selamat. Ini hari kelulusan, tidak sedikit dari para orangtua tanpa malu meneteskan air mata bahagianya sambil memeluk erat anak-anak mereka. Dan sekali lagi, Sungmin hanya mampu melihat kebahagiaan itu dari teman-temannya.

Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kerumunan itu, mencari tempat yang sedikit lebih tenang. Kakinya terus melangkah lurus melewati para orang-orang itu.

"Lee Sungmin" Sebuah panggilan membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Sebuah pelukan hangat seketika menyapa tubuhnya.

"Selamat Sungmin sayang"

Air mata itu mulai mengumpul dipelupuk matanya. Mendengar kata selamat serta mendapat pelukan hangat seperti ini membuatnya seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Apa seperti ini rasanya ada seseorang yang bangga padamu? Sebahagia inikah? Tidak aneh jika teman-temannya menangis saat orangtua mereka menghampiri dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Orang itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di kedua pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya, bahkan Sungmin sendiri tidak sadar jika air matanya sudah jatuh.

"Jangan menangis. Bukankah ini hari bahagiamu?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Bibi" Ucapnya. Seseorang yang dipanggil bibi tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya.

'Apa aku harus berterima kasih lagi padamu, Kyuhyun ah~? Terima kasih kau sudah membagi pelukan ibumu untukku. Apa kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku?'

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari tempat acara setelah dirinya bisa melepaskan diri dari pasangan Hyuk dan Donghae yang terus memaksanya untuk berada disana. Setelah acara formal yang diadakan pagi tadi, sore ini pihak sekolah serta anggota osis membuat acara khusus untuk para siswa semacam pesta perpisahan.

Hyuk, Donghae, Siwon bahkan Seohyun yang masih menghawatirkan tangannya sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya, tapi sampai saat ini dia belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Entah Kyuhyun atau dirinya yang menghindar. Mungkin tidak bertemu Kyuhyun untuk saat ini memang yang terbaik. Kejadian di UKS tempo hari membuat semuanya jadi bertambah kacau.

'haaahh...' Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebelum tepukan dipundaknya membuatnya menoleh. Wajah berbingkai senyum itu langsung memenuhi pandangannya. Choi Siwon, sang pemilik senyum indah itu pun langsung mengambil duduk di samping Sungmin tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya pria itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin suasana yang lebih tenang saja"

"Min?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa besok malam kau ada acara? Aku berencana mengajakmu makan malam. Apa kau bisa?"

"Ya, kurasa. Aku belum membuat janji dengan siapapun besok malam"

"Apa selain aku, masih ada kemungkinan orang lain yang akan mengajakmu?" Tanya Siwon ragu. Bukannya pria itu meragukan Sungmin, tapi maksudnya... siapa lagi yang mungkin akan mengajak Sungmin pergi di malam minggu seperti besok? Apa Sungmin sedang dekat dengan pria lain? Atau mungkin Kyuhyun?

"Tentu. Hyuk dan Donghae mungkin. Bisa saja kan mereka mengajakku di acara kencan mereka" Jawaban penuh canda itu membuat Siwon bernafas lega. Setidaknya yang dimaksud Sungmin adalah pasangan itu.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengajakmu. Baiklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan, jadi aku harus pulang lebih dulu. Kembalilah ke dalam dan nikmatilah acara pesta perpisahan itu" Pamit Siwon.

"Ne. Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok. Annyeong"

"Annyeong"

Tubuh Siwon sudah menghilang tak terlihat. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya sambil merapikan dressnya yang sedikit terlipat. Dilangkahkannya kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam aula. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Keadaan masih sama seperti saat tadi dia keluar. Ramai dan penuh tawa bahagia.

Sungmin mengarahkan langkah kakinya menuju tempat dimana dua orang sahabatnya masih asik menari di atas tempat duduknya sambil sesekali menyesap minuman yang tersedia di hadapan mereka.

Belum genap kaki itu melangkah, kini pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun. Pria itu sedang duduk dikelilingi teman sekelasnya yang lain. Seakan ada yang mengontrol pergerakan Sungmin, langkah gadis itu berhenti hingga akhirnya mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Tatapan Kyuhyun berbeda. Tidak sama seperti biasanya'

Semakin menyelami tatapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin semakin menemukan perasaan luka yang terpancar dari mata itu. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu tersadar dan langsung memutuskan kontak matanya. Luka? Sungmin merutuki pemikiran terakhirnya yang terasa tidak mungkin. Dengan cepat, dia kembali ke tujuan awal. Duduk ditempatnya bersama Hyuk dan Donghae serta melupakan apa arti tatapan Kyuhyun barusan.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya terus menyalang menatap langit-langit kamar yang tampak polos. Pertemuan sekilasnya dengan Sungmin sore tadi entah kenapa membuatnya gelisah. Sungmin seakan acuh dan tak peduli. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan rasa sesak yang mengganjal dihatinya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan saat ini? Jeritnya dalam hati.

Sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mungkin minum sedikit air membuatnya lebih tenang. Pikirnya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan meneguk segelas air mineral dengan rakus.

'Sedikit lebih tenang'

Dia pun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di paling sudut. Melewati kamar Taemin yang sampai sekarang masih terdengar suara mungil adiknya dari dalam kamar.

"Kau yakin? Kakakmu akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin Onni?"

Percakapan Taemin dengan seseorang di seberang line teleponnya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Walaupun terdengar samar, tapi Kyuhyun dapat mendengar jelas Taemin bicara soal Sungmin. Tapi apa tadi? Menyatakan cinta?

Kyuhyun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya suapaya tidak ada kata-kata yang terlewat.

"Jadi rencananya, besok Siwon oppa akan mengajak makan malam Sungmin Onni dan kemudian menyakan cintanya disana? Wahh itu romantis"

"..."

"Iya, aku tidak menyangka Siwon oppa menyukai Sungmin Onni. Padahal terkadang aku masih menginginkan Sungmin Onni bisa benar-benar menjadi kakak perempuanku" Nada bicara Taemin terdengar kesal.

"Ya semoga saja kejutan dari Siwon oppa berhasil. Seharusnya kau juga melakukan itu padaku dulu, kau tidak romantis Choi Minho"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya singkat sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Membanting pintu dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur biru lautnya.

'Apa ini akhirnya? Apa ini yang aku mau sebenarnya?'

.

**Drtt... drtt...**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar di atas meja nakas. diambilnya ponsel putih itu dan segera menjawabnya.

"Seo?"

"**Kyuhyun ah~, apa besok kita bisa bertemu?"**

"Tentu. Jam berapa?"

"**Jam 5 sore di cafe biasa"**

"Baiklah"

"**Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok"**

.

ooOoo

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafanya sebelum membuka pintu kaca di depannya. Tanpa perlu sulit mencari, Kyuhyun langsung menemukan dimana Seohyun duduk. Ini cafe yang sering mereka kunjungi dan selalu di tempat yang sama pula mereka duduk.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Seohyun tersenyum saat dirinya mulai melangkah masuk mengahampiri gadis cantik dengan dress hijau selututnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil duduk di hadapan Seohyun.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja sampai. Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Biar aku saja yang pesan. Satu americano dengan sedikit sirup? Benar kan?" Seohyun mengangguk. Gadis itu memag selalu memesan kopi yang bahkan Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukainya karena rasanya yang begitu menggigit.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja order dan memesan satu cup americano dan satu cup latte untuknya. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Seohyun. Entah kenapa hari ini Seohyun tampak berbeda, seperti ada yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Pesanannya sudah tersedia. Setelah membayarnya, Kyuhyun kembali ke mejanya dan mendapati Seohyun sedang melamun, bahkan gadis itu tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah duduk di depannya.

"Seohyun ah~" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Seohyun sedikit terkesiap dan langsung mengambil cup americanonya.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Seohyun menggeleng masih sambil meminum kopinya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?" Tan ya kyuhyun lagi.

"Bukankah hari ini sangat cocok untuk merayakan pesta kelulusan kita?"

"Memang. Tapi tidakkah kita memilih tempat yang tak biasa. Kita terlalu sering pergi kesini"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku kesini bukan untuk merayakan kelulusan kita. Tapi— tapi karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"Soal apa?"

"Aku ingin— aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Seohyun dapat mengatakannya dengan jelas. Kyuhyun terdiam tanpa reaksi. Dan Seohyun hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya, menatap cup kopinya dan memainkan jarinya yang bergetar di bawah meja.

Seohyun terus menunggu Kyuhyun untuk bicara, tapi tidak satu patah kata pun yang terdengar dari bibir tebal itu sampai saat ini. Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan jarinya dan tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini entah seperti apa.

"Kenapa?" Sebuah suara akhirnya mulai keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan reflek, Seohyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Karena memang sudah seharusnya. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku, Kyu. Aku bisa merasakannya, siapa sebenarnya yang sudah memiliki hatimu. Dan orang itu bukan aku"

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Seberapapun kau mengelak, kau tidak akan pernah bisa. Percayalah. Yang kau cintai sejak awal bukan aku. Aku hanya sebagai seseorang yang mungkin membuatmu sadar akan rasa yang terus kau sembunyikan itu. Kau mencintai Lee Sungmin. Sungminmu. Gadis cantik yang sedari dulu sudah membuatmu jatuh hati. Benar kan?"

'Apa sih yang dibicarakan wanita ini sebenarnya? Apa aku sudah berubah menjadi orang bodoh? Kenapa begitu sulit mencerna perkataannya?' Pikiran Kyuhyun terus menjerit tanpa ampun.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Seohyun ah~? Aku mencintai Sungmin? Itu maksudmu? Jangan mengada, Seo"

"Kau hanya belum jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Bukankah jauh di dalam hatimu, kau sudah menyadari perasaan itu?"

'Sadar? Kau benar, Seo. Aku sudah menyadarinya. Baru saja menyadarinya. Mengingat dia mulai menjauh membuatku sulit. Aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan hal aneh seperti ini. Apa benar aku mencintainya?'

"Karena itu aku ingin mengakhirinya"

"Tidak bisakah kita pikirkan masalah ini benar-benar? Maksudku— ucapanmu belum tentu benar kan" Oh ayolah Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak hati.

"Ini yang terbaik aku rasa. Kau tahu, sebelum aku menjalin hubungan denganmu, aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Selang dua minggu kami berpisah, kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku dalam keadaan labil saat itu. Tanpa pemikiran aku langsung menerimamu"

Seohyun tampak menarik nafasnya sebelum menceritakan kisahnya kembali.

"Aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Kau membuatku lupa tentang sakit hatiku. Dan kini dia kembali, meminta kesempatan padaku. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun ah~, aku masih mencintainya. Maaf"

"Kau tidak salah. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf"

"Kyu, aku tahu kau mencintai gadis itu. Tidak bisakah kau jujur padanya? Katakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaanmu. Sungmin— dia sudah sangat bekerja keras selama ini. Membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jujur padanya sebelum terlambat"

'Aku bahkan sudah terlambat, Seo. Siwon— mungkin akan mengikrarkan hubungan mereka besok'

"Sebelum terlambat Kyuhyun ah~" Ulang Seohyun.

.

.

Senyum tak henti-hentinya mengembang di wajah Choi Siwon yang kini sedang mengendarai mobilnya. Memikirkan kejutan yang sudah disiapkan begitu sempurna untuk Sungmin. Seperti yang sudah diceritakan Minho pada kekasihnya, Taemin. Malam ini sang anak tertua di keluarga Choi itu akan menyatakan cintanya pada gadis cantik bernama Lee Sungmin.

Pria itu sudah menyiapkan sebuket bunga mawar untuk calon gadisnya. Restoran mewah yang akan mereka datangi juga sudah dipersiapkan oleh Siwon. Pria itu sudah memesan tempat khusus yang begitu strategi, bagian luar restoran yang biasanya digunakan untuk para pasangan yang ingin merasakan suasana romantis.

Satu meja bundar dan dua buah kursi serta lilin-lilin yang sudah tertata di sepanjang tepian jalan yang akan mereka lalui menuju kursi mereka nanti. Akan ada live music tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka dan beberapa hal yang sudah dipersiapkan Siwon dengan matang. Dan kini dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Sungmin. Semoga saja semua sesuai dengan harapannya.

.

.

Sungmin sudah selesai dengan polesan terakhir pada riasan wajahnya. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan gaun tanpa lengan selutut berwarna merah muda. Riasan make up yang begitu pas pada wajah mungilnya bahkan bibirnya seperti merah alami. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang hanya digelung asal tapi tetap terlihat anggun.

Diliriknya jam kecil yang berada di atas meja riasnya. Pukul 18:45. Sungmin kembali memeriksa riasannya. Beberapa menit lalu, Siwon mengirimnya pesan bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalanan dan akan tiba sebentar lagi.

.

**TING TONG**

.

Mendengar bel berbunyi, Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya. Merapikan sedikit gaunnya sebelum dia mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Dan sesosok pria tinggi menyapa pandangannya.

"Kyuhyun ah~?"

Benar. Sosok pria tinggi itu bukanlah Siwon melainkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin meneguk salivanya sendiri mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintunya dengan nafas terengah dan pakaian yang tidak lagi rapi.

'Apa pria ini baru saja berlari?'

"Kau— ada apa kau kesini?" Kebingungan mulai memenuhi otak Sungmin. Benar kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang kerumahnya?

"Jangan pergi" Sebuah lirihan terucap begitu saja dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pergi" Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Mata Sungmin membulat. Kyuhyun— pria ini kenapa tiba-tiba saja berucap kalimat aneh seperti itu? Batinnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Siwon berdiri dan menyaksikan keduanya saling terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain. Apa dia kalah? Benarkah? Dengan langkah lunglai, pria itu mulai menjauh meninggalkan keheningan yang masih saja mendominasi percakapan kedua orang itu.

Kembali pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Keduanya masih saja terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu melarangku untuk pergi? Kau tidak berhak melarangku"

"Aku mohon tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi"

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Siwon. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang menjemputku"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN PERGI DAN TETAPLAH DISINI LEE SUNGMIN!" Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ada apa dengan pria ini sebenarnya?

Tubuh Sungmin mendadak gemetar. Kyuhyun memang selalu ketus padanya tapi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berteriak sambil membentaknya seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau melarangku seakan aku milikmu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Kyu. Aku akan tetap pergi dengan Siwon dengan atau tanpa ijin darimu. Kau tidak bisa melarangku. Kau pikir aku ini apa sela—"

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat sebuah tangan kekar menahan kedua pipinya dan langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun menciumnya?

Kyuhyun melumat bibir mungil itu dengan kasar dan kuat. Sungmin bisa merasakan kemarahan pada ciuman Kyuhyun yang begitu menuntut ini. Seakan sadar, gadis itu mulai meronta. Mendorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh tapi hal itu sepertinya sia-sia. Kyuhyun bahkan semakin memperdalam ciumannya sambil menahan tengkuk Sungmin. Mulai memaksa menelusupkan organ tak bertulangnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Sisa tenaga Sungmin sudah benar-benar terbatas, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil cukup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Tanpa daya, bibir itu terbuka dan lidah Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N**

**Aduh saya merasa malu dan bersalah dengan keterlambatan publish ff ini. Masihkah ada yang berminat membacanya?**

**Maaf banget sodara sodara sekalian. Ada banyak alasan kenapa delayed parah dan semua alasan itu didominasi oleh urusan kuliah. Mari beri tepuk tangan untuk tugas kuliah yang menggila itu...**

**pendek biarin ya, yang oenting update. typo dimaklumi aja ya teman.**

**maaf, maaf dan maaf. ****Maaf semuanyaaaaaa**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Buat semua yang baca dan yang review. Maaf lagi ya ga bisa disebutin satu-satu. Tapi aku baca review kalian kok. Makasih yang udah review lebih dari sekali, maaf banget ya updatenya lama pisan... sorry...**

.

.

**Oh iya visit my blog juga ya di kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Ada cerita lain loh *maaf promo**

.

**Yausudah daa daa semuanya**

**Review lagi ya ya ya ya**


	9. Chapter 9

**That's You**

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Another cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T+

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter 9**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Kyuhyun seakan lepas kendali dan terus menguasai tempo cumbuannya. Sungmin semakin tak berdaya dan mulai terisak ditengah lumatan-lumatan Kyuhyun yang semakin mendominasi bibirnya kini.

Kyuhyun mulai terbuai dengan ciuman itu hingga tanpa sadar kungkungan pada tubuh Sungmin mengendur. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu terlepas dan Kyuhyun sukses terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Belum sempat otak jenius Kyuhyun memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, sebuah tamparan kerasa mendarat di pipi pucatnya yang kini tampak merah.

Tamparan itu terasa panas dan nyeri di pipinya, tapi tidak sesakit hatinya ketika melihat Sungmin menangis dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat setelah menamparnya.

"Min, aku—"

"PERGI KAU! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!" Teriak Sungmin. Dan detik selanjutnya pintu itu tertutup.

Tubuh Sungmin merosot tanpa tenaga ke lantai. Tangan kirinya membekap tangan kanannya yang terus saja gemetar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menggunakan tangannya untuk menampar Kyuhyun. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak mau berbuat kasar. Tapi, tindakan Kyuhyun barusan benar-benar diluar batas.

"Sebenarnya kau anggap aku apa Kyu?" Lirih Sungmin.

.

.

Siwon memakirkan mobilnya di tepian sungai Han. Pikirannya begitu kalut dan dia sangat membutuhkan udara segar untuk saat ini. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa saat lalu, Siwon terdiam dan tersenyum getir.

Tiba-tiba Siwon teringat sesuatu. Bukankah malam ini, dia akan pergi dengan Sungmin? dan betapa anehnya kalau dia tidak mengabari gadis itu?

Dengan cepat jemari panjangnya mencari sebuah nama pada ponselnya. Setelah menekan simbol bewarna hijau, sebuah nada sambung mulai terdengar. Lama telpon itu tidak diangkat. Hingga—

"Yeobseyo. Min, maaf aku—"

"**Siwon ah~... hiks..." **

.

.

Siwon berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong apartemen Sungmin. Pikirannya bertambah kalut saat mendengar Sungmin terisak saat dia meneleponnya.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang kau lakukan Cho?'

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar pada pintu apartemen Sungmin. Tanpa buang waktu pria jangkung itu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun menatap sekilas si pemilik suara dan kembali membuang pandangannya.

Siwon mulai jengah dan segera mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menariknya kuat. Kedua pria itu kini berdiri saling berhadapan dengan tangan Siwon yang masih setia mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"APA KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS? KAU YANG MEMBUAT SUNGMIN MENANGIS? JAWAB AKU!"

Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"BRENGSEK KAU!" Teriak Siwon sambil memukul wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada balasan yang dilakukan oleh pria yang kini sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua. Jangan pernah kau mengganggu Sungmin. Ingat itu, Cho!" Desis Siwon.

Siwon pun melesak masuk ke dalam apartemen Sungmin yang pintunya bahkan tidak dikunci oleh sang pemilik. Kyuhyun menatap miris tubuh Siwon yang sudah menghilang sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

'Pukulan ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Tapi—hati ini begitu sakit. Lee Sungmin, maafkan aku'

.

ooOoo

.

Gadis cantik bernama Sungmin itu masih setia menutup matanya ketika seorang pria tampan kini tampak duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Matanya terus memandang Sungmin yang tampak begitu manis saat tertidur. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Hanya melihat wajah tidur Sungmin, kenapa begitu menyenangkan? Pikirnya.

"Kau cantik, Sungmin ah~" Gumamnya. Jemarinya tanpa sadar sudah menyingkap rambut Sungmin yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantik gadis itu.

Kelopak mata Sungmin mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Pria itu kembali tersenyum dan menarik tangannya dari helaian rambut halus milik Sungmin. Hanya perlu beberapa detik, hingga kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Sebuah foxy bening itu kini sudah terbuka lebar membuat pria itu semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pria itu.

"Si—siwon ah~"

Sungmin terkesiap dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut mendapati Siwon sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya di pagi hari seperti ini.

'Apa semalam Siwon yang memindahkanku kesini?' Dia baru sadar kalau saat ini dia tertidur di kamarnya. Bukankah kemarin—

"Kau ingin sarapan apa, Min? Aku akan menyiapkannya"

"Ti—tidak perlu. Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri. Kau duduk saja dan terima kasih sudah membantuku"

.

.

Dua piring omelet dan dua gelas susu sudah terhidang di meja makan. Sungmin dan Siwon duduk dengan canggung dan mulai menyantap menu sarapan khas barat yang disediakan Sungmin.

"Maaf, aku hanya membuat omelet. Aku belum membeli bahan makanan"

"Tidak masaah. Omelet ini sangat enak" Puji Siwon.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Ingin sekali Siwon bertanya tentang kejadian kemarin, tapi dia tidak setega itu untuk bertanya pada Sungmin saat ini bahkan mata itu masih terlihat membengkak.

"Siwon ah~, terima kasih" Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan jangan sungkan untuk memintanya padaku. Aku selalu disampingmu, Lee Sungmin"

.

ooOoo

.

Benar saja, kini keduanya tampak begitu dekat, tidak jarang mereka terlihat bersama. Siwon memang pria yang baik, dia akan selalu datang saat Sungmin membutuhkan seorang teman. Ya kalian harus tahu, kedekatan mereka sampai saat ini hanyalah sebatas teman.

Sepertinya Siwon belum siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dia sudah begitu senang bisa melihat senyum Sungmin serta suara tawa renyah gadis itu setiap hari. Siwon adalah lelaki yang tahu situasi dan kondisi, Sungmin sedang tidak baik dengan hatinya semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Walaupun Sungmin masih setia untuk menutup rapat soal kejadian itu, tapi Siwon meyakini bahwa masalah itu belum selesai.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengambil tawaran kuliah di Amerika saja" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan.

Saat ini, Sungmin dan Siwon sedang berada di salah satu kafe setelah seharian mereka berjalan-jalan tidak jelas.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Aku dulu pernah mendapatkan tawaran kuliah disana setelah pertunjukan seniku waktu itu"

"Ah, aku ingat. Penampilanmu waktu itu memang menakjubkan" Puji Siwon dengan mata yang terlihat—hemm—berbinar.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Ah, aku juga punya rencana untuk kuliah disana. Haruskah kita pergi bersama?"

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk"

"**Aku yakin kau akan mendapat beasiswa di Seoul National University ketika lulus nanti"**

"**Lalu?"**

"**Aku akan berusaha untuk masuk kesana. Dan kita bisa pergi bersama"**

Sungmin teringat akan ucapannya dengan Kyuhyun dua tahun lalu. Bukankah dia berencana untuk masuk ke universitas itu agar bisa bersama Kyuhyun? Tapi sekarang—

"Lee Sungmin, kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir betapa menyenangkannya bisa sekolah di Amerika"

"Kalau begitu besok kita ke sekolah dan mengambil data-data yang dibutuhkan"

"Oke"

.

ooOoo

.

Sekolah yang biasanya tampak ramai kini terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, ini adalah waktunya libur sekolah. Hanya terlihat beberapa alumni ynag sedang hilir mudik sambil membawa berkas-berkas di tangan mereka.

Siwon dan Sungmin sudah duduk menghadap seorang guru konseling yang sangat dicintai para siswanya karena hatinya yang begitu lembut. Jang Seonsangnim.

"Jadi kalian akan melanjutkan ke Amerika? Wahh kalian hebat. Tapi tidakkah universitas disini juga bagus? Choi Siwon, bukankah kau mendapat tawaran di Korea University?"

Ucapan jang Seonsangnim membuat Sungmin spontan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon yang kini sedang tersenyum tipis.

'Korea University? Kenapa Siwon tidak pernah cerita padaku?'

"Tidak ada salahnya saya mencoba untuk sesuatu yang baru. Sekolah di luar memang keinginan saya dari dulu" Jawaban Siwon memang masuk akal tapi harus kalian tahu, itu bukan alasan utamanya.

"Kau benar. Mengeksplor diri dengan pengetahuan dan wawasan memang sangat bagus. Ya dengan sekolah di luar negri kalian bisa menambah pengetahuan dan pengalaman baru"

"Dan Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar akan menerima tawaran itu? Dulu kau bilang akan menolaknya?"

"Itu—" Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan sang guru, suara derit pintu terbuka menginterupsi ucapannya.

"Silahkan masuk, Cho Kyuhyun" Sang guru mempersilahkan seorang pria muda dibelakangnya untuk masuk dan duduk di tempat yang ditunjuknya.

Suara ketukan sepatu bertalu bersamaan dengan detak jantung Sungmin yang terasa semakin cepat. Tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, Sungmin begitu tahu jika pria itu sedang melewatinya kini. Wangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat dihapalnya mulai menguar.

"Lee Sungmin, ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Ucapan sang guru membuat Sungmin terkesiap.

"Maaf Seonsaengnim. Untuk masalah kenapa aku menerima tawaran itu karena— karena mungkin itu kesempatan baik untukku"

"Baiklah. Ibu akan menyiapkan keperluan kalian dulu. Tunggulah"

Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa rasanya dia sangat penasaran dengan wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. setelah kejadian waktu itu, ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat atas beasiswamu, Cho Kyuhyun" Suara sang guru di depan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya kini.

"Terima kasih, Seonsaengnim" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara khasnya.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang mendapat beasiswa di Seoul National University dan saya sangat bangga padamu. Baiklah, tunggu disini. Saya akan menyiapkan keperluanmu"

'Kau berhasil Kyuhyun ah~? Selamat'

.

.

Sungmin dan Siwon sudah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan berkas yang kini sudah berada ditangan mereka. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang mungkin akan sangat dirindukannya kelak. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang terjadi di sekolah ini, terutama Sungmin.

.

**Science Laboratory**

Sungmin memelankan langkah kakinya saat melewati laboraturium IPA. Ruangan ini adalah tempat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sebuah insiden yang mengawali adanya perasaan itu. Namun kini, gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya.

Langkah mereka mengarah ke area parkir yang kini tampak begitu lapang. Namun belum genap mereka sampai, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siwon ah~, kau duluan saja ke mobil. Aku ingin ke toilet. Titip ini" Sungmin menyerahkan map yang berada ditangannya kepada Siwon.

Dengan cepat gadis itu berjalan menuju toilet—masuk—dan setelah beberapa menit gadis itu keluar. Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil Siwon.

"Lee Sungmin" Sebuah panggilan dari arah belakangnya membuatnya seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

'Suara itu. Suara itu. Cho Kyuhyun?'

"Aku mohon Sungmin. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kejadian waktu itu" Ucap Kyuhyun mengiba. Sungmin tak bergeming dari tempatnya yang tetap berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa menoleh saat ini atau pertahanannya mungkin akan runtuh.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Min. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau ingin mempermainkan aku? Tapi maaf, aku bukan mainanmu" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sungmin mengambil langkah seribu sebelum air mata itu mengalir turun. Sungmin menyeka air mata yang bahkan belum jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun tersadar Sungmin sudah tidak lagi berada di depannya. Dengan cepat dia berlari menyusul Sungmin. Namun terlambat. Seorang pria tampan sudah membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin. Dan kini, dia hanya bisa memandangi sebuah mobil yang bergerak semakin menjauhinya.

"Bodoh" Rutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

ooOoo

.

Hari ini Siwon membantu Sungmin untuk mengepak barang-barangnya. Mereka memang berencana untuk berangkat lebih cepat. Mereka bahkan sudah mencari tempat tinggal yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus mereka berdua, ya walaupun mereka berada di kampus yang berbeda namun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh satu sama lain sehingga mereka memutuskan menyewa tempat di gedung yang sama.

Mereka berangkat lebih cepat karena Siwon harus mengikuti beberapa tes lagi disana. Kampus Siwon termasuk kampus bergengsi disana dan yah, sudah pasti dengan otaknya yang juga pintar, Siwon pasti diterima.

"Apa kau yakin hanya ini yang ingin kau bawa?" Tanya Siwon. Sungmin melirik satu koper besar yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Ya, aku tidak perlu membawa banyak barang. Aku bisa membelinya disana" Jawab Sungmin. Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah siap dan sekarang aku harus pulang. Istirahatlah kerena dua hari lagi kita akan berangkat. Sampai jumpa" Siwon memberikan Sungmin sedikit wejangan sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari apartemen gadis itu.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah kopernya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Benarkah ini keinginannya? Dua hari lagi dirinya akan meninggalkan korea. Haruskah dia berpamitan dengan keluarga Cho? Cho Kyuhyun?

.

ooOoo

.

Satu hari tersisa sebelum keberangkatannya ke Amerika. Sungmin menggunakan waktu itu untuk berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Dia sudah bertemu dengan Hyuk dan gadis bergummy smile itu hanya menangis sambil menasihatinya beberapa petuah yang harus diingat oleh Sungmin seperti jangan membawa teman pria tengah malam, seks bebas dan minum alkohol terlalu banyak. Hyuk sangat tahu, bahwa Sungmin bukan peminum yang baik.

Dan kini, Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan rumah sederhana yang dulu begitu sering dikunjunginya. Rumah yang selalu memberinya kehangatan, dan selalu memberinya kesempatan untuk menikmati kasih sayang sebuah keluarga.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu itu perlahan dan seorang gadis cantik keluar dengan senyum khas yang mengembang di wajahnya. Taemin.

"Onni" Teriaknya sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Ayo masuklah" Taemin mengajak Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Sungmin sudah menceritakan tujuan kedatangannya hari ini dan kedua orang paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Sungmin. Mengucapkan beberapa nasihat yang harus dipatuhi Sungmin selama tinggal disana. "Semua pilihan dari hatimu adalah yang terbaik" Ucap Nyonya diakhir pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau tidak ingin menunggu Kyuhyun datang? Dia sedang mengurus beberapa keperluan di kampus barunya"

"Tidak Bibi. Mungkin aku akan menemuinya nanti. Sekarang aku harus pulang. Terima kasih atas semua kebaikan kalian selama ini. Aku benar-benar merasakan mempunyai keluarga"

"Kami memang keluargamu" Ucapan Tuan Cho sukses membuat Sungmin menitikan air matanya.

"Aku permisi" Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya hormat dan segera berjalan keluar dari rumah yang pasti akan sangat dirindukannya.

"Onni" Teriakan Taemin membuat Sungmin kembali menoleh. Gadis mungil itu tampak membawa sebuah kotak.

"Ini untukmu, sudah lama aku ingin memberikan ini" Taemin menyodorkan kotak itu kepada dan langsung memeluk Sungmin—lagi.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Onni" Ucapan Taemin sedikit tersengal karena sebuah isakan yang mulai terdengar.

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu, Taemin ah~" Taemin melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Apa boleh aku membukanya?" Taemin mengangguk.

Perlahan, jemari lentik Sungmin mebuka kotak itu dan air mata kembali mengalir. 'Hadiah ini— begitu cantik'. Sebuah lukisan tangan Taemin dimana dia, Taemin, paman, bibi dan juga Kyuhyun menjadi objek dalam lukisan itu.

"Terima kasih, Taemin. Lukisan ini begitu indah" Sungmin menangis dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Taemin.

"Aku pasti akan membawa lukisan ini dan menjaganya. Terima kasih" Ucapan Sungmin membuat Taemin tersenyum.

.

.

Setelah mengunjungi rumah keluarga Cho, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolahnya dulu. Tempat dimana semua kenangan itu terjalin. Ruang kelas, lapangan basket, aula utama dan perpustakaan menjadi kunjungannya hari ini.

Tidak terasa tiga tahun begitu cepat terlewati bahkan Sungmin tidak menyadarinya. Dulu hari-harinya hanya berpusat pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hingga dirinya tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah membuang waktu berharganya untuk tidak mengutamakan tugasnya sebagai siswa. Dan kini Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mengingat kelakuannya dulu.

"Lee Sungmin" Sebuah panggilan membuat Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh ke arah si pemanggil itu. seorang gadis cantik tersenyum padanya. Seohyun.

Mereka pun akhirnya duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap langsung ke bangunan megah sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya, aku juga baik. Hanya sibuk mempersiapkan kuliahku saja. Aku dengar, kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di Amerika bersama Choi Siwon. benarkah?"

"Ya seperti yang kau dengar"

"Lalu Kyuhyun? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" Pertanyaan Seohyun membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya lebih tahu dibanding aku?"

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahumu jika kami sudah berpisah?"

"Berpisah?"

"Iya. Kami berpisah tepat sehari setelah hari kelulusan" Jawab Seohyun. Sungmin kembali mengingat hari itu.

'Bukankah hari itu—hari dimana Kyuhyun datang kerumahku?'

"Ke—kenapa kalian berpisah?" Tersirat keingintahuan yang begitu besar dari cara Sungmin mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Karena dari awal dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia mencintai orang lain. Mungkin dia bodoh, sehingga dia tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah mencintai orang lain saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku atau mungkin memang aku yang bodoh karena menerima pernyataannya tanpa pemikiran. Entahlah"

"Dia mencintai orang lain?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar. Soehyun menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Dia mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

"Apa?"

"Hah, kenapa kalian tidak membuat ini jauh lebih mudah? Lee Sungmin, jika keberangkatanmu ke Amerika hanya untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun maka jangan pernah lakukan itu. Dia terlalu membutuhkanmu"

Sungmin terdiam. Kalimat Seohyun membuatnya begitu terkejut. Tentu saja hal seperti itu tidak pernah menghampiri pikirannya selama ini. Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya?

"Banyak yang masih harus aku urus. Jadi, aku permisi dulu. Aku harap kau memikirkannya baik-baik sebelum terlambat"

Dan Sungmin kembali terdiam.

.

.

Otaknya terus memutar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir Seohyun. Layaknya benang kusut kalimat-kalimat itu berkumpul menjadi satu membuat kepala itu mulai berdenyut.

Tanpa sadar langkah kaki Sungmin sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya dan sedikit terhenyak saat menemukan Kyuhyun sudah bersandar pada pintunya.

"Aku dengar kau akan berangkat ke Amerika besok. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mendengarkan penjelasanku. Tapi aku kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf dan menyerahkan buku ini. Kalau kau masih ingat, aku pernah meminjam buku ini darimu" Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku itu kepada Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan—" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Sampai jumpa" Ucapnya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Tangan Sungmin mendekap buku itu erat dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Betapa lelahnya hari ini.

.

ooOoo

.

Sungmin terbagun dari tidurnya setelah dua jam dia berhasil memejamkan matanya. Benar saja, hampir semalaman mata itu tidak kunjung menutup padahal Sungmin sengaja untuk tidur lebih awal agar tidak kelalahan esok harinya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah, matanya mulai memberat saat pagi mulai menjelang.

Sungmin mandi dan berapakaian bersiap untuk pergi ke bandara. Gadis itu akan kesana dengan menggunakan taksi agar Siwon tidak repot-repot menjemputnya.

Sungmin sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapannya. Hanya tinggal mengambil tasnya dan dia siap untuk berangkat. Namun suara benda jatuh saat dia mengambil tasnya membuat pandangannya mengarah ke banda itu.

Sebuah lembaran kertas mencuat dari dalam buku yang baru saja dikembalikan Kyuhyun begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, diambilnya buku itu dan mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat rapi.

# # #

_**Kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku melakukan itu? apa aku mempermainkamu? **_

_**Dan jawabannya tentu tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu. Dan kenapa aku melakukan itu? Karena aku begitu takut. Takut jika kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Sebuah ketakutan yang baru aku rasakan saat aku melihat ada pria lain disampingmu. Maafkan aku Sungmin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau boleh mengatakan aku bodoh dan pengecut. Tapi rasa ini begitu nyata. Begitu bahagia bahwa aku menemukanmu dan begitu sakit saat kau melihatku dengan tatapan bencimu. Aku mohon padamu, Sungmin. Hilangkan rasa takut ini. ini begitu meyesakkan. Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**CK**_

# # #

Sungmin menatap nanar lembaran kertas yang ada ditangannya. Matanya mulai mengembun karena air mata dan lagi-lagi dia menangis.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Diambilnya ponesl itu dan nama Siwon memenuhi layarnya.

"Yeobseyo"

"**Kau dimana, Min? Lekaslah kesini. Aku sudah datang"**

"Ne"

Sungmin melirik ke arah surat dan kopernya secara bergantian.

"**Semua pilihan dari hatimu adalah yang terbaik"**

.

.

Siwon terlihat duduk di ruang tunggu sambil sesekali mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada ruang kosong di sampingnya. Tampak geliasah. Pasalnya tinggal sedikit lagi pesawatnya akan take off.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya saat orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya mulai terlihat. Siwon melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang itu.

"Lee Sungmin" Teriaknya.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**maaf ya atas keterlambatannya. see you next chap**

**terima kasih buat semua reviewers**


	10. Chapter 10

**That's You**

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Another cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T+

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

**Chapter 10**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Seorang pria tampak duduk dibangku bus dengan headphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Wajahnya di tolehkan ke arah kaca disebelahnya. Bait demi bait lirik lagu yang didengarnya membuat matanya kian terpejam.

_**If you ever see her  
If you ever meet her  
If you ever get a chance to sit down**__** and **__**talk to her  
Then tell her it's so cold  
It's so cold, it's so cold  
Here without her**_

Pria jangkung berkulit pucat itupun semakin mengeratkan pejaman matanya saat kalimat pada lagu itu terdengar begitu pas untuknya saat ini.

_**And tell her I miss her  
Tell her I need her  
Tell her I want her  
I really want her to come back home, back to keep me warm  
Tell her I'm sorry, I'm really sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
Please forgive me  
And come back home, keep me safe and warm**_

'Jika waktu dapat kembali terulang, jika kesempatan itu kembali ada. Maka aku Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyiakan cinta Lee Sungmin bahkan aku akan mencintainya lebih dulu'

.

.

"Lee Sungmin" Teriak Siwon. Sungmin melangkah mendekati Siwon yang saat ini tersenyum lebar .

Senyum Siwon perlahan memudar saat pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang terasa janggal.

"Dimana kopermu, Min?" Tanya Siwon. Matanya terus melirik tangan Sungmin yang kosong tanpa membawa koper besarnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maaf. Aku tidak jadi berangkat. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini. Maafkan aku Siwon ah~"

"Kau tidak jadi mengambil tawaran itu? Kau yakin?"

Sungmin mengangguk pasti. "Aku yakin. Sangat yakin"

"Baiklah. Jika itu memang keputusanmu"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Siwon ah~. Jadilah orang sukses disana. Aku selalu mendoakanmu"

"Terima kasih. Jangan lupa kirim email padaku. oke?"

"Pasti"

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa" Siwon mulai menggeret kopernya sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin yang kini juga sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

'Kau adalah teman terbaikku. Terima kasih, Siwon ah~"

'Aku sadar, aku kalah darimu Cho Kyuhyun. Jaga Sungmin, jangan biarkan dia menangis. Dan Sungmin, semoga kau behagia. Sampai jumpa'

.

.

Sungmin setengah berlari setelah keluar dari taksinya. Langkahnya terus mengarah pada sebuah rumah sederhana yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Bibi?" Panggil Sungmin. Wanita yang dipanggil bibi itu pun menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya saat meihat Sungmin berdiri dengan nafas terengah.

"Sungmin?"

"Bibi, apa Kyuhyun ada?"

"Dia sedang tidak dirumah. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi. Tapi Sungmin bukankah seharusnya kau—"

"Sungmin Onni!" Teriakan Taemin membuat Ny. Cho menghentikan ucapannya. Sedikit bingung kenapa Sungmin malah berada disini.

"Oppa bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin melihat matahari terbit"

'Matahari terbit? Apakah tempat itu?'

"Terima kasih Taemin ah~. Aku permisi dulu Bibi, Taemin" Tanpa membuang waktu. Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat membuat Ny. Cho menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi" Gumaman Taemin berhasil membuat ibunya menjadi tambah bingung.

.

.

Sungmin tampak duduk dengan gelisah di dalam bus yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat yang mungkin saja Kyuhyun datangi. Namun hatinya tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun masih berada disana? Bukankah saat ini matahari sudah berada di atas kepalanya. Tidakkah seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah pulang jika tujuannya kesini untuk melihat matahari terbit? Dan yah, Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun disana.

'Tidakkah seharusnya aku menunggu saja dirumahnya? Tidak Lee Sungmin, itu pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang paling menyebalkan. Menunggu hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Hah, kenapa pria itu tidak membawa ponselnya? Oh Tuhan bantu aku. Kumohon'

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat seseorang menepuk lembut bahunya. "Tujuanmu sudah sampai nona" Ujar pria paruh baya yang baru saja membangunkannya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan benar saja dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Songnisan National Park.

"Ah terima kasih Tuan" Ucap Sungmin. Setelah mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada tuan paruh baya itu, Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Sepanjang perjalanannya, Sungmin berusaha mengingat dimana letak mereka membangun tenda dulu. Salahkan otaknya yang tidak mampu menyimpan banyak memori, apalagi untuk sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting.

Wajah resahnya perlahan berubah, bibir itu terlihat tengah tersenyum senang saat melewati jalan yang sepertinya mulai diingatnya. Dengan langkah pasti, Sungmin mengikuti jalan itu dan yup, tidak sampai beberapa menit dia sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

Sungmin sedikit memejamkan matanya dan berdoa sebelum dia kembali melangkah ke tempat dimana dirinya pernah melihat matahari terbit bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengehentikan langkahnya. Dadanya semakin berdegup dan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di kelopak matanya. Seseorang yang dicarinya berada disana. Cho Kyuhyun berada disana, berdiri membelakanginya dengan kepala mengadah menatap lurus pada hamparan langit biru yang begitu luas.

Sungmin mulai mendekat dan langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung itu erat. Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan mungil melingkar dipinggangnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa si pemilik tangan itu.

'Wangi manis yang begitu khas. Hanya gadis itu yang punya wangi tubuh seperti ini' Batinnya.

"Sungmin ah~" Panggil Kyuhyun. Pria itu hendak berbalik sebelum pelukan ditubuhnya mengerat dan menahan pergerakannya.

"Jangan berbalik. Biarkan seperti ini" Cegah wanita dibelakangnya.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Kyuhyun. Menyesapi wangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Kyu? Matahari sudah berada diatas kepalamu. Kenapa kau masih berdiri disini?" Lirih Sungmin.

"Tidak. Matahariku baru saja datang dan memelukku"

"Hikss... Hikss... Hikss..." Dan akhirnya suara isakan itu mulai terdengar dari balik punggung Kyuhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang kini sedang menundukan kepalnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan menghapus air mata itu dengan jemari tangannya.

"Aku mohon jangan menagis. Kau boleh memukulku, menghinaku atau apapun terserah padamu. Tapi jangan menangis. Itu membuatku sakit"

Sungmin mengehentikan tangisannya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan beningnya yang tetap indah walau tertutup oleh lelehan air mata.

"Kau bodoh. Sungguh bodoh" Rutuk Sungmin.

Detik selanjutnya, kyuhyun sudah menarik Sungmin dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku tahu, aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku, Min. Dan tolong bantu si bodoh ini menemukan kebahagiannya. Bersamamu"

Dan tangisan itu kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap punggung gadisnya dengan lembut.

.

ooOoo

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di dalam sebuah bus. Keduanya tampak duduk saling berdampingan namun kecanggungan itu masih begitu kentara. Entah kenapa mereka memilih untuk diam tanpa bicara. Malu atau... ah entahlah.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Kyu. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar mengantuk. Kau berhasil membuatku tidur hanya 2 jam" Keluh Sungmin. kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil memandang gadisnya yang kini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk bertanya dan aku akan menjawab semuanya. Sekarang mendekatlah kesini" Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk lebih mendekat padanya.

Dengan lembut pria itu merebahkan kepala Sungmin di bahunya dan merangkul posesiv gadis di sampingnya. Sungmin menyamankan duduknya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Menghirup wangi tubuh yang selalu memabukan untuknya.

"Kyu, aku tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa kau akan memelukku seperti ini" Ucap Sungmin masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengusap rambut Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

"Maaf harus membuatmu lama menunggu dan Terima kasih kau sudah bertahan untukku. Kau tahu betapa beruntungnya aku dicintai oleh gadis sepertimu" Lirih Kyuhyun. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum saat mendengar deru nafas Sungmin yang mulai teratur. Gadis itu sudah lelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Sungmin meletakkan kembali pakaian-pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya dari dalam koper ke tempatnya semula dan tentunya dengan dibantu oleh kekasih barunya. Memang tidak ada kata 'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun tapi mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun padanya bukankah sudah bisa dijadikan bukti bahwa mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? Ya seperti itulah pemikiran mereka yang begitu sederhana.

Mereka sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka dan keduanya pun memilih untuk duduk bersama di ruang santai yang menghadap langsung ke layar tv. Sesekali Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus menatap layar televisi dengan wajah yang terkesan datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Kyu, kenapa wajahmu begitu dingin?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

'Apa pertanyaanku salah ya?' Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin terus saja meremas ujung bajunya sendiri. "Lalu kenapa kau duduk sejauh itu? Mendekatlah!" Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menepuk ruang kosong tepat disampingnya. Sungmin menggeser duduknya hingga kini mereka tampak begitu dekat.

"Kyu, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin bertanya apa, sayang?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan baru dari Kyuhyun. Sayang? Oh tidak. Ini bagaikan mimpi bagi Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku? Ah maksudku—menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Entahlah itu suka atau cin—"

"Sejak aku tidak lagi menjadi seorang munafik yang terus saja mengelak dari perasaan ini. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan. Tapi hati ini mulai menjadi aneh saat kau mulai mengubah sikapmu padaku"

"Mengubah sikapku?"

"Ya setelah aku bilang bahwa Seohyun kekasihku. Sikapmu langsung berubah padaku. Tepatnya saat kau kembali ke sekolah setelah kau tidak masuk"

"Oh saat aku sakit" Gumam Sungmin.

"Tunggu! Apa karena hubunganku dan Seohyun yang membuatmu sakit?"

"Entahlah. Aku sudah tidak ingat" Elak Sungmin diselingi tawa kecil dietiap katanya. Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak mau memberitahukan Kyuhyun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena itu akan membuat pria itu tidak enak hati.

"Aku tahu, pasti memang karena aku kau sakit. Aku benarkan?"

"Tidak. itu tidak benar"

"Tidak bisakah kau jujur padaku sekarang apa yang terjadi pada saat itu. Sungmin sayang, aku mohon" Pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menelan salivanya kelu. Apa dia harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya kau benar. Aku sakit karena aku kelelahan, telat makan dan kurang tidur. Memikirkan hubungan kalian pada saat itu membuat nafsu makanku hilang. Yang aku lakukan hanya menagis dan menangis hingga Kesehatanku memburuk karena itu aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit"

"Aku benar-benar membuatmu sulit. Maafkan aku Sungmin"

"Itu hanya masa lalu, Kyu. Nyatanya saat ini kau disini. Bersamaku"

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. Gadis ini sudah begitu kesulitan karenanya tapi tetap saja cinta tulus gadis itu masih miliknya hingga saat ini. Haruskah dia berterima kasih pada Tuhan sekarang?

"Awalnya aku begitu ragu kau akan kembali padaku. Kau dan Siwon terlihat begitu dekat. Kabar kau akan pergi ke Amerika membuatku hilang harapan. Aku masih tidak percaya sekarang kau disini bersamaku bukan di pesawat bersama Siwon"

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu. Cho kyuhyunku. Dari awal aku sudah memilihmu"

"Tapi, aku sudah membuat kesalahan fatal hari itu"

"Aku tahu. Aku sempat marah padamu tapi aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri. Karena seberapapun aku berpikir aku membencimu, nyatanya aku lebih merindukanmu"

"Terimakasih Sungmin" Kyuhyun membwa tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Kyu, kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin penasaran. "Aku lapar" Sambung Sungmin sambil terkikik dan Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kerumahku. Keluargaku pasti ingin bertemu denganmu. Oh iya, aku belum bertanya bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pergi ke tempat itu?"

Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Ra ha si a" Bisiknya kemudian beranjak menuju pintu depan. "Ayo, Kyu. Katanya kita akan pergi kerumahmu"

Dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya.

.

.

"Jadi kau memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah disini, Sungmin ah~?" Tanya Ny. Cho ditengah kegiatan makan malam mereka.

"Iya Bibi"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kesempatan bagus kau bisa sekolah disana?" Tanya Tn. Cho. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa bahkan Kyuhyun sudah memberikan deadglare-nya kepada sang ayah.

"Appa seperti tidak tahu saja. Jawabannya hanya satu, karena Kyuhyun oppa tidak ada disana. Aku benarkan, Onni?"

Sungmin tersedak salivanya sendiri mendengar ucapan Taemin yang kelewat jujur. Mendadak pipi Sungmin memerah malu dan Kyuhyun hanya melirik gadis itu sambil tersenyum samar. Tn dan Ny. Cho bahkan hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Sudah sudah lanjutkan makan kalian. Bagaimana Sungmin, apa masakannya enak?" Tanya Bibi. Sungmin sangat tahu bahwa Nyonya Cho sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Iya. Masakan bibi sangat enak dan aku selalu menyukainya" Jawab Sungmin.

"Onni, tidakkah seharusnya kau berhenti memanggil Omma dengan sebutan 'bibi'?"

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa?"

"OMMA dan APPA"

Pipi Sungmin semakin memerah karena malu. Oh adik kecil Cho Kyuhyun ini memang pintar membuat orang kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Omma dan Appa tidak keberatan kan? Bukankah Sungmin Onni sudah menjadi bagian dari 'keluarga' kita?"

"Ya kami tidak keberatan. Kau boleh memanggil kami seperti itu kalau kau mau" Ucap Nyonya Cho. Sungmin begitu senang namun juga begitu malu mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih bibi" Sungmin sedikit melirik ke arah Taemin yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. "Ah maksudku—Om ma" Ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Terdengar lebih baik" Ujar Taemin santai sambil kembali memakan makanan di mangkuknya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam hatinya. Sungminnya begitu kikuk dan itu terlihat semakin lucu dan menggemaskan.

.

.

Kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu kini terlihat sedang berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen. Mereka tampak saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan iri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginap saja di rumahku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu, aku harus menyiapkan beberapa file untuk mendaftar besok"

"Kau akan mendaftar kemana?"

"Han Seonsaengnim pernah mengirim aplikasiku ke Seoul Institute of the Arts (SeoulArts). Aku kira aplikasi itu bisa membantuku untuk diterima disana. Aku berharap semoga saja bisa"

"Kau pasti bisa. Kalau begitu besok akan aku jemput. Kau akan berangkat jam berapa?"

"Mungkin jam 9"

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu, sekarang masuklah dan istirahat. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" Pamit Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin dan kemudian pria itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya.

Sungmin masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. 'Dasar Cho Kyuhyun, tidak bisakah dia berpamitan dengan cara yang lebih romantis' Kesal Sungmin sambil membuka pintunya.

"Min" Sebuah panggilan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kini berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Sungmin berpacu tak beraturan. Tangannya yang masih bertengger di kenop pintu pun terasa begitu kebas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan samar.

"Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat malam" Jawab Kyuhyun. Dan dengan cepat pria itu mengecup bibir Sungmin dan mengusap pucuk kepala gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam. Jaljaayo" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kemudian kembali melangkah pergi.

Sungmin seakan meleleh seketika. Ini memang yang dia mau. Tapi, ini begitu—begitu membuatnya lemas dan melayang.

Masih dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Perlahan, jari tangannya mengusap bibir yang baru saja dikecup oleh sang kekasih. Ini memang bukan ciumannya yang pertama dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi kecupan singkat itu terasa begitu lembut dan Sungmin menyukainya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU" Teriak Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan wujudnya walau sinarnya tidak terpancar dengan sempurna. Ini hampir memasuki musim dingin, wajar kalau sinar matahari tidak sehangat saat awal musim gugur.

Gadis bernama Sungmin terlihat bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi. Mengisi bathup-nya dengan air dan memasukkan tubuhnya yang langsung tertutup oleh busa sabun. Mengusap seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan spons mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya, Sungmin keluar dari bathup dan segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Memakai pakaian yang sudah disediakannya dan mulai berias. Hanya polesan tipis seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, rambutnya pun dibiarkan terurai.

Sungmin mulai menyiapkan segala keperluannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Suara bel pintu mengalihkannya. Dengan cepat, Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Sebuah senyuman langsung mengembang saat matanya menangkap tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Masuklah Kyu. Kita sarapan dulu" Ajak Sungmin. Pria itu pun masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang santai.

"Aku belum berbelanja bahan makanan. Apa kau ingin roti panggang? Dan segelas kopi mungkin?"

"Ya boleh"

"Baiklah" Sungmin melangkah menuju dapurnya dan segera menyalakan toaster lalu memasukkan dua lembar roti kedalamnya. Sambil menunggu, Sungmin pun mengambil cangir dan membuat kopi untuk Kyuhyun sedangkan dia memilih untuk menuangkan susu cair ke dalam gelasnya.

Sungmin begitu sibuk menyiapkan sarapan hingga tidak sadar ada seorang pria yang terus memperhatikannya dari meja makan sambil terus tersenyum.

Roti dalam toaster itu sudah terangkat naik, Sungmin langsung menaruhnya di atas piring. Betapa kagetnya dia saat membalikan badan, Kyuhyun sudah duduk disana sambil memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku. Sejak kapan kau duduk disana?"

"Kau terlalu serius sehingga tidak sadar, aku sudah disini sejak kau memasukkan roti itu ke dalam toaster"

"Benarkah? Kau ingin pakai selai apa?"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri" Kyuhyun pun mulai mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat dan Sungmin mengambil secangkir kopi dan segelas susu miliknya.

"Apa kita terlihat seperti pengantin baru?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Sungmin yang sedang meminum susunya langsung tersedak.

"Minumlah pelan-pelan. tidak usah terburu-buru"

"Kau yang membuatku tersedak"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Apa salah?"

Dan Sungmin hanya memakan rotinya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat pipinya merona itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat duduk di sebuah kafe sambil meyesap lette yang dipesannya. Jemarinya tampak mengutak atik ponsel ditangannya. Menggeser layar touchscreen-nya yang menampilkan foto-foto dirinya dengan Sungmin yang baru saja diambilnya sebelum perjalanan ke SeoulArts. Dari mulai ketika mereka sarapan sampai saat mereka sampai disini.

Kyuhyun saat ini memang berada di sebuah kefa dekat SeulArts sambil menunggu Sungmin selesai dengan keperluannya. Untunglah hari ini dia sedang free sehingga bisa mengantar kekasihnya. Pria itu sesekali tersenyum dan tekekeh pelan saat melihat satu persatu foto dirinya bersama Sungmin. Sungmin memang photogenic, semua foto yang diambilnya pagi ini terlihat begitu cantik.

"Kyuhyun, apa aku begitu lama?" Mendenagr ada yang bicara padanya, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya Dan tersenyum.

"Entahlah, bahkan aku tidak sadar ini sudah jam berapa"

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Oh iya, bagaimana tadi?"

"Mereka menyukai penampilanku di acara seni waktu itu dan ya aku hanya harus melakukan interview dua hari lagi. Mereka bilang bahwa kemungkinan besar aku akan diterima disana"

"Benarkah? Itu kabar baik. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya?"

"Merayakan apa? Aku bahkan belum pasti diterima"

"Kau pasti diterima. Talentamu begitu luar biasa. Mereka akan rugi jika tidak menerimamu"

"Terserah padamu Tuan sok tahu. Lalu kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Serahkan padaku dan kau hanya perlu mengikutinya"

.

.

Sungmin benar-benar menyerahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Seharian ini Kyuhyun dengan semangat mengajaknya ke tempat yang belum pernah dikunjunginya seperti ke Insa-dong dimana banyak toko barang antik disana juga ke Istana Gyeongbok-gung yang di dalamnya juga terdapat Museum Kebudayaan Nasional.

Memang tidak terlalu banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi, namun Kyuhyun bisa menjadi guide yang baik karena perjalanan mereka menjadi begitu menarik. Setidaknya itu menurut Sungmin. Dan disinilah merek asekarang, Banpo Bridge.

"Benar-benar menyenangkan. Kau sangat berbakat menjadi guide, Kyu"

"Benarkah? Ini belum berakhir. Satu menit lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat arloji yang melingkar ditangannya. sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apanya yang satu menit lagi?"

"Lima... empat... tiga...dua... satu..."

Air mancur yang berada di sisi-sisi jembatan mulai menari-nari indah dipadukan dengan teknologi LED dan lampu-lampu warna-warni membuat air mancur itu terlihat seperti pelangi.

"Ini benar-benar indah" Kagum Sungmin. Mata bening itu tampak berbinar cantik.

"Tepat jam 8 malam. Air mancur itu akan beratraksi. Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Ini begitu cantik, Kyu"

"Tapi kau jauh lebih cantik Lee Sungmin" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh gadisnya dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin, membawa gadis itu dalam kehangatan yang memabukkan. Sesekali Kyuhyun tampak mengecup bahu Sungmin yang bisa dijangkaunya dan menyesap wangi vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin saat hidungnya mencium leher kekasihnya. Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang dilakukan pria dibelakangnya.

"Kyu, kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya tampak masih asik mengecupi bahu Sungmin. "Jawabannya hanya satu. Karena kau Lee Sungmin. Gadis pantang menyerah yang pernah aku temui. Dan aku beruntung sudah menemukannya. Lalu kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Kini Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Sungmin menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dipingganggnya. "Karena kau Cho Kyuhyun. Pria yang bisa membawaku dalam kebahagiaan. Terima kasih, Kyu"

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin sehingga gadis itu tepat berdiri menghadapnya. Saling memandang dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mencium bibir mungil Sungmin kemudian melumatnya seperti cumbuannya saat itu namun kali ini terasa begitu lembut tanpa paksaan. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu harus terlepas setelah sekitar 5 menit saling menyatu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Begitupun aku"

Kyuhyun pun kembali membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Perjalanan mereka masih begitu panjang. Dan keyakinan membuat mereka terlihat lebih kuat. Karena selamanya Cho Kyuhun akan ada untuk Lee Sungmin, dan Lee Sungmin akan ada untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

.

_**Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
I promise to always come home to you  
Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
And don't give up on what we're trying to do  
Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"**_

_**Christina Perri - Miles**_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**A/N:**

**Oh god, cheesy abis. Oke, Kyuhyun bener-bener out caracter di last chapter ini *mungkin ketularan donge kali ya.**

**Dan dengan updatenya last chapter ini, selesailah perjumpaan kita di ff ini. Terima kasih buat semua readers dan reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya.**

**Maaf jika begitu banyak kekurangannya. **

**SEE YOU**

.

.

**Review please**


End file.
